Dos mundos, un destino
by Katshu
Summary: Sigue la historia junto a nuestros protagonistas mientras intentan descubrir los secretos de una guerra ancestral, aun cuando no saben que deben buscar...Tendran acceso a poderes supernaturales(espers), magia, alquimia y transformaciones, vampiros, hombres lobo y magos por igual. En una historia que convina lo antiguo con lo nuevo, la ciencia y el esoterismo.
1. Prologo

Antes que nada, quiza les paresca extraño (En varios sentidos) mi publicacion, para ser sinceros este es un Fic que llevo escribiendo años...Pero se preguntaran ¿Si llevas años por que solo son 20 capitulos?

Para ser sincero no fue activo con esto, nunca me habia llamado la atencion este tipo de sitios, asi que mi fic lo publicaba en paginas de internet randoms y algunso foros, principalmente escribia diferentes historias (La mayoria las eh perdido y solo logre recuperar dos de ellas...Este fue uno de esos que logre recuperar). Mis historias eran principalmente escritas para mis "Amigos", la gente que conocia en esos foros y me molaba hablar con ellos.

Por eso mis personajes reflejan algunas de sus cualidades y en general algunos tienen sus nombres (Yo ando por ahi metido btw ;3). Asi que por eso quiza se les haga raro algunas partes como estan enfocadas a unos personajes y de repente en un par de capitulos despues cambia, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en su momento (Y en cada ocacion que volvi a escribir [Esto a sido re iniciado varias veces en los años, esta es la 4º...]) para equilibrar a mis protagonistas y quitarles ese puesto a otros...

¿Aun asi, siempre logro re iniciar a escribir, las razones por las que deje de escribir?

Las paginas mueren, triste realidad, eso es lo que me hizo perder varias copias de algunas de mis mejores historias...Bueno les digo mejores pero sinceramente la calidad...Dios, volver a leer al pasado es dificil xD

Este lo considero de calidad mas "Estable" el inicio me duele en los ojos un poco pero no es tan malo...No uso modismos (O intento no usarlos ya al menos), no se encontraran emoticones, la verdad es una historia larga...

Y como dije, fue dejada y re empezada varias veces (Solo dos o tres...), asi que quiza mi estilo cambie en algun punto...Sinceramente re editar 20 capitulos me da...No creo que sea correcto hacerlo, puesto que esto tambien es una prueba de como a evolucionado mi forma de escribir y expresarme (Que no creo haber cambiado tanto en estos años desde que empeze esta historia). En fin, pues eso...

Lamento este "Prologo pre prologo" tan largo, pero me parecia necesario explicaros por que les suelto 20 capitulos de un solo golpe xD (O no se si podre ponerlos todos en este instante...Pero sabed esto...Como minimo ya tengo 20 capitulos con los que pueden empezar si les gusta mi estilo de escritura...Y tambien sabed esto...Si bien lleva 20 capitulos...Esta historia da pa largo xD)

Como nota final, mi historia esta influenciada por a saber que tanta cosa que me eh mirado, desde vocaloid hasta animes mas serios...No deberia contener ningun personaje de ninguna de esas series (Digo deberia), pero si algunos guiños ocacionales (Mas que nada de asura cryin')

* * *

**Prologo**…

_El mundo, originalmente el mundo fue edificado y regido por los humanos, conforme la cultura fue avanzando las ciudades se establecieron, los reinos se edificaron, el tiempo paso, la magia se descubrió, para ese entonces los reinos se habían dividido en tres grandes potencias cada una buscando su propio estilo que les identificara._

_Así nació el Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, donde mientras se intentaba desarrollar en la magia de destrucción una nueva especie comenzó a aparecer, Los Vampiros, seres con apariencia humana pero más sin embargo, eran algo diferente, en su mayoría todos eran de apariencia hermosa, sus movimientos eran elegantes y su manera de actuar era la mejor representación de la nobleza, además de que sus cuerpos eran más resistentes, también poseían una velocidad y fuerza sobre humana, aun teniendo tal poder destructivo su inteligencia era más impresionante aun, casi de inmediato se volvieron el emblema del país y con su ayuda este prospero._

_Más sin embargo aun con la ayuda de estos seres que si bien podían calificar de Ángeles por su belleza, fuerza e inteligencia, también se les podía considerar demonios puesto que tenían el gusto de beber la sangre humana y de que en combate se volvían sumamente sádicos. A pesar de prosperar, el país gano una fama de ser un lugar tenebroso y de magia oscura, pero el mayor misterio que prevalecería por algunas centurias era de donde habían salido estos misteriosos seres llamados "Vampiros", ni ellos mismos conocían la respuesta._

_Junto al reino de la cruel inhumanidad apareció uno más, El Reino de la Sagrada Paz._  
_A diferencia de su vecino este reino intento desarrollar magias para preservar la naturaleza, que siempre les había admirado su aspecto efímero, al igual que su vecino antagonista una especie comenzó a aparecer, hombres lobo, humanos que se convertían en lobos, pero como sus vecinos eso no era todo, fuerza y agilidad, al igual que su contraparte eran por mucho más poderosos que un humano normal, en principio los habitantes del reino al igual que su contraparte les volvieron nobleza puesto que eran el símbolo de la unión con la naturaleza al volverse animales._

_Pero en su forma de actuar también se reflejaba un lado oscuro, su temperamento era demasiado explosivo, la ira les poseía demasiado rápido, aun cuando tenían forma humana, y era peor en su forma de lobos, si bien había algunos prodigios que podían controlar sus emociones, la gran mayoría de ellos eran unas bestias sádicas que si bien no les era necesario alimentarse de carne cruda, la preferían, en especial si su alimento aun estaba vivo.…._

_Siglos pasaban y los investigadores intentaban encontrar el origen de estas dos especies, pero algo aun era seguro, ninguno de los dos reinos comprendía de donde habían salido sus "Emblemas", siglos y siglos intentando desarrollar la magia y no habían avanzado mucho, lo único verdadero que habían logrado no tenían la más remota idea de donde había salido._

_Fue así como apareció una tercera potencia, "El Reino de los Sagrados Conocimientos"._  
_Junto a un enorme edificio apareció un nuevo país lleno de habitantes, de inmediato todos comprendieron de donde habían salido los licántropos y los vampiros, fueron heraldos enviados para preparar la llegada de este nuevo reino, pero ninguno había sido totalmente perfecto al integrarse, por lo que la llegada del reino causo problemas por todas partes._

_Las guerras estallaron._

_Una encarnizada guerra comenzó y duro por mucho tiempo, el único problema era que los únicos peleando eran el reino de vampiros y el de licántropos, el tercer reino que estaba habitado por "Magos" como les decían (por sus habilidades súper naturales) solo se defendía, la fuerza bruta no funcionaba contra ellos, luego de peleas sin fin el reino de los magos emitió una propuesta, aria que en los tres reinos, los tres poderes existieran, así los tres reinos serian iguales y la guerra por culpa de las diferencias no tendría sentido._

_Como el único reino en condición de pelear era el que brindaba la propuesta así la "Primer Gran Guerra" termino por mano de quien la comenzó. Las tres razas se expandieron por el mundo y grande fue la sorpresa cuando la "Magia" de la que tanto querían conseguir resulto ser una habilidad súper natural, que en cada persona se presentaba de manera diferente, aunque gracias a que se expandió los reinados prosperaron una vez más por unos cuantos siglos, los estudiosos no paraban de intentar comprender estos "Poderes" y la variedad ayudo a que los reinos prosperaran por igual. Aunque como el orden fue impuesto por el Reino de los Sagrados Conocimientos, este siempre podía elegir a los gobernantes de los demás reinos, privilegio que no era puesto en función muy seguido, como muestra de confianza, o por lo menos así fue por 10 generaciones._

_El Decimo Rey del Reino de los Sagrados Conocimientos decidió que el cambio era necesario, no solo quiso cambiar el orden del reino sino que le puso sobrenombres a los reinos._

_El Orgulloso Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad fue nombrado "Reino Infernal", y la mayoría de los vampiros y hombres lobos que no querían "Identificarse" como le decían a una inspección de todas las habilidades que poseían, eran enviados a este reino, un lugar que carecía de leyes donde el más fuerte siempre prevalecía, un reino de batallas sin fin y donde también eran enviados los criminales._

_El Reino de la Sagrada paz, fue denominado "Mundo Intermedio", este lugar era para que vivieran todo tipo de razas, vampiros, licántropos y "magos" (Como eran denominados los usuarios de habilidades especiales) pero todos debían de identificar si eran humanos, vampiros o magos._  
_Cabe destacar que de las tres los humanos eran los potencialmente más peligrosos, se sabía que eran los únicos capaces de volverse vampiro u hombre lobo, y si poseían una habilidad especial esta se vería incrementada en su nueva vida, los vampiros u hombres lobos si bien podían poseerla nunca encontrarían un incremento de poder tan fácil, aunque sus límites eran más extensos que el de un humano (En caso de que fueran vampiros u hombres lobos de sangre pura)_

_Por último el Reino del Sagrado Conocimiento, se volvió el reino celestial, donde solo los Magos de Sangre Pura y algunos nobles (Humanos, los vampiros o licántropos se les ponía un hechizo que neutralizaba sus habilidades especiales) podían vivir, este era el reino más rico de todos y desde donde se dirigía el nuevo orden._

_Que era simple, en el reino infernal ponían a un "Juez" quien era solo un vigilante, mandaba la información de quienes eran potencialmente peligrosos para los otros dos reinos, básicamente solo tenía que verlos pelear entre si y reportar a los que eran una amenaza para que fueran mandados asesinar, en el reino intermedio era un poco más elaborado, el reino se repartió en siete partes, y se fundaron siete templos, cada uno tenía su propio líder el cual velaba por los intereses de su "Ciudad", todos los lideres tenían la misma jerarquía entre sí con excepción de uno, el líder del templo "Fulgor" que era el que estaba más cerca del reino celestial era quien rendía cuentas al reino celestial, y estaba por encima de los otros seis líderes._

_Por último el reino celestial tenía dos líderes y quienes fueron los que re ordenaron el mundo porque pensaron que de esta forma podría evitar conflictos, los Líderes del Templo Celestial (Si, se construyeron su templo) Meian y Seishi._

_Por un tiempo las cosas fueron bien, claro fue relativamente muy poco tiempo, el reino de la cruel inhumanidad y el reino de la sagrada paz no aguantaron como les habían humillado, su orgullo les fue despojado, sus nobles debían estar en condiciones deplorables si querían conservar su orgullo y si lo vendían eran tratados como plebeyos, pues solo respetaban a los magos humanos. No tardaron en levantarse en armas y comenzar la "Segunda Gran Guerra", o así le nombraron los libros de historia, lo que sucedió no podía ser calificado como guerra, fue solo una masacre, si bien los magos eran poderosos ahora que todos tenían habilidades especiales esta ventaja de nada les sirvió, el entrenamiento especial que recibieron en el infierno al que fueron enviados les había vuelto demasiado poderosos, los conflictos se extendieron rápidamente por los reinos de la cruel inhumanidad y de la sagrada paz, y el reino de los sagrados conocimientos fue reducido a un mar de llamas, luego al investigar entre los documentos restantes descubrieron la verdad tras el secreto de sus poderes comprendieron las acciones de los líderes del templo celestial pero aun así su modo de acción fue demasiado imprudente, por lo que a los sobrevivientes de ese reino para compensar su error se les encomendó guardar el secreto, con un trato que solo la realeza y algunos descendientes de los clanes principales que participaron en la batalla final conocerían el secreto (Además de los respectivos líderes del templo celestial cuyos restos no fueron encontrados)._

_Luego en lugar de restaurar el viejo orden decidieron que como el reino de los sagrados conocimientos ya no existía ahora permitirían que cada quien viviera donde quisiera, el reino de los sagrados conocimientos fue restaurado eventualmente pero su población nunca volvió a ser mayor a la de sus dos vecinos, luego de que los siglos pasaron el reino de la cruel inhumanidad una vez más fue dirigido por vampiros, el reino de la sagrada paz por un hombre lobo y el reino de los sagrados conocimientos por un poderoso hechicero(Verdadera Magia y no habilidades súper naturales)._

_Aquí es donde la historia da inicio, donde un mal de los tiempos ancestrales una vez más es despertado, la verdadera razón detrás del extremista método para evitar problemas de los líderes de la antigüedad, mientras nuestros personajes intentaran salvar(?) el mundo y sus vidas._


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1…**

**Los Engranajes del Destino Comienzan a Moverse**  
**El Mundo en camino a la destrucción**  
**Destino ¿Destrucción o Salvación?**

_Ya era muy avanzada la noche pero las calles de la ciudad aun seguían llenas de vida, no era de extrañarse en esta tan peculiar capital, se le consideraba por muchos el centro de la investigación de habilidades súper naturales en muchas partes, por supuesto en otras se le consideraba el centro del infierno, y no era de extrañar, después de todo esta no era una ciudad normal, la capital del Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, "York-Shin"._

_La luna estaba en su máxima altura en el cielo de la ciudad, a pesar de ser una hermosa luna llena en la ciudad no se podía apreciar bien por las luces que emitían las edificaciones, todos tanto vampiros como hombres lobos en su mayoría preferían trabajar de noche los vampiros no eran fanáticos de salir a la luz del día, los humanos normales a pesar de llevar algunos siglos viviendo con ellos les detenían constantemente para admirarles, otros para buscar alguna forma de vencerles en algo, por otro lado los hombres lobos les gustaba competir contra los vampiros, a pesar de que estos están más cerca de los humanos su esperanza de vida es casi tan larga como la de los vampiros y no muchos humanos les pueden seguir el ritmo. Algunos de los vampiros y hombres lobo sangre pura aun se sorprendían de poder vivir tan tranquilamente juntos, algunos aun eran niños cuando la guerra estaba terminando, entre más pura es la sangre de un vampiro o un hombre lobo mayor es su tiempo de vida, y no quedaban muchos sangre pura de la primera generación, se dice que los gobernantes de cada reino son de la primera generación pero no existen muchos métodos para comprobarlo, después de todo un primera generación solo puede ser derrotado por otro de la misma generación, y un combate entre ese tipo de personas solo llevaría a la Tercer Gran Guerra._

_Pero no es acerca de eso de lo que se hablara esta vez, es un tema un poco más mundano._

_En el centro de la capital se erigía un gran castillo estilo oriental, se rumorea que la mitad de la capital está constituida por este castillo la edificación más grande de la ciudad, la edificación más grande del reino, una clara demostración de poder, pero quien puede ser tan egocéntrico para vivir en una residencia tan llamativa…_

_La Hija de la maldad y emperatriz del Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, "Ayakashi Yamiko"._  
_Ella había mandado edificar su hogar de este modo algunos siglos atrás cuando llego al poder, muy pocos sangre pura quedaban de esos tiempos, usualmente cuando un vampiro lograba volverse sangre pura (cosa que se logra cuando se vive cierta cantidad de tiempo, usualmente algunas centurias) no vivían más de unos tres o cuatro siglos, no porque les asesinaran claro está, en la mayoría de los casos se suicidaban, no soportaban el enorme peso de volverse sangre pura, preservar la historia y preservar la raza._

_La princesa vampira del reino no era muy famosa al igual que el príncipe de su reino vecino, muy pocos la conocían, pero los que lograban ese honor nunca le olvidarían, puesto que su belleza vampírica era tal que llegaba a dejarles sin palabras._

_Complexión delgada pero de grandes proporciones, mide 1.68 de altura, piel blanca y tersa como porcelana, rostro de finas líneas y labios sonrosados. Tiene la apariencia de una dama frágil pero soberbia._

_Su cabello por naturaleza es blanco, sedoso y largo hasta un poco más de la cintura, con un cerquillo perfectamente alineado que acaba sobre sus afiladas orbes orientales color lila pálido, sus ojos cuando tiene una porte sombría, se llegan a ver en un tono rojizo aunque esto pocos lo conocen._

_Pero esta noche era particularmente especial para esta princesa vampírica un aniversario, el aniversario de la fundación del nuevo régimen que estaba en el mundo, el aniversario del fin de la guerra, el aniversario del destierro de su hermano gemelo, a pesar de que no quedaba mucha gente que supiera de la existencia de este ultimo o siquiera de que había sido exiliado… Precisamente unos años atrás murió el último que tenía conocimiento de este suceso, un aristócrata inútil, uno de los pocos sangre pura de primera generación que había en la ciudadela de la princesa vampírica, si bien duro mucho no fue por una fuerza mental extraordinaria sino por su falta de cerebro._

**-Hime-sama!, Hime-sama!- **_gritaba con un tono claramente perceptible de preocupación uno de los fieles subordinados de la princesa._

_A pesar de ser un hombre lobo que recientemente se había vuelto sangre pura (un par de siglos) aun le faltaba entrenamiento en algunos casos, la educación era uno, pero por su habilidad especial tan particular había logrado subir bastantes puestos y se había vuelto el caballero guardián de la princesa._

_Además su aspecto también era bastante peculiar para un hombre lobo, posee el cabello largo y lacio de color blanco llegando a medio taparle su ojo derecho, lleva una camiseta blanca llena de cosidos, también tiene una chaqueta de laboratorio llena suturadas, Tiene unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos igualmente saturados y de color blanco y gris, Siempre mantiene un cigarrillo para relajarse, también tiene unos lentes._

**-Dorian Magnus Gray- **_Exclamo con su dulce y fina voz la joven gobernante del reino a su tan apurado sirviente _**– Te lo eh dicho ya más de un millón de veces, cuando entres a este recinto hazlo de una manera más refinada -**

_Decía la princesa sin inmutarse mucho por el escándalo generado por la abrupta entrada de su sirviente, que al parecer traía unos documentos importantes, o por lo menos eso parecían, traían consigo el emblema del reino de la sagrada paz, y unas fotos de tres personajes hasta arriba se podía leer en letras remarcadas "Akashiya Marlon", era el nombre del príncipe del Reino de la Sagrada Paz, y al parecer las otras dos fotos serian de sus sirvientes, dos mujeres._

**-Akashiya san tiene de caballero a una vampiresa!- **_exclamaba gray, en la voz se le notaba algo preocupado, puesto que un hombre lobo tuviera vampiros sangre pura trabajando directamente para él no era algo normal, ni siquiera en un reino gobernado por hombres lobos, los vampiros que trabajaban en ese reino en su mayoría eran "convertidos", que era como les llamaban hasta que su sangre lograba convertirse en sangre pura, inmediatamente después se les asignaba una generación dependiendo del grado de "Pureza" que conseguía su sangre, y aun así había muchos que preferían no volverse nobles._

**-Y que te sorprende, nosotros tenemos a un hombre lobo como caballero después de todo- **_Dijo la hermosa princesa del reino sin tomarle mayor interés al tema._

_Después de todo de "Ese Hombre" nada le sorprendía, pensaba para sí que el que les llegara la información debía ser algún tipo de broma pesada de él, era "ese tipo de persona" pensó Yamiko mientras veía su fotografía con esa tan característica sonrisa burlona, casi podía imaginárselo mientras filtraba la información._

_Luego tomando el expediente decidió no seguirle el juego, lo arrojo al aire y mientras sus finos labios se movían de una manera increíblemente veloz y pronunciaban algo que ni los oídos del joven hombre lobo frente a ella entendía, un círculo de magia negra se formaba alrededor del expediente… De inmediato el joven hombre lobo comprendió el error que había cometido, esa información le había costado tanto conseguirla y ahora seria destruida por la Hime-sama._

**-¡No!- **_Grito el hombre lobo mientras veía el archivo desaparecer, el fruto de su esfuerzo constante por más de un mes se quemaba en llamas negras_

_Apenas se podía ver las fotos del peli gris y las dos jóvenes de cabello café y negro, Gray nunca podría entender porque destruía la información de su principal enemigo potencial, nunca comprendería sea relación que tenia con el hombre lobo, pero si tenía tiempo de mandarle a buscar vampiros sangre pura._

**-¿Alguna información nueva de vampiros sangre pura en el extranjero?-**_Pregunto la princesa casi como si le dijera al hombre lobo que no volviera a sacar el tema del reino de la sagrada paz._

**-Nada nuevo Hime-sama-**_ respondió casi de inmediato gray, luego al ver como su ama se volvía a mirar la luna con esos ojos lila pálido y una expresión melancólica._

**-Te puedes retirar Gray, y ordena que no me molesten más- **_dijo la joven princesa para sorpresa de gray, no esperaba que le respondiera, pero haciendo una reverencia se retiro a su laboratorio de nuevo._

_Sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones no debía preguntar mucho, ya mañana volvería a ser la misma princesa de siempre, y tendrían más problemas con sus irracionales peticiones, aunque claro posiblemente le castigaría también por llevarle información de Marlon, nunca comprendería que tipo de relación tendrían en el pasado, si es que había una claro, sabía que ambos eran sangre pura de primera generación, por lo que era posible que se conocieran en el pasado, pero aun así no comprendía porque ni la Hime-sama parecía interesada en investigarle, ni porque Marlon parecía disfrutar molestándole. Todo un misterio la relación de los de la primera generación…_

_En contraste al joven Gray y la melancólica princesa del reino vampírico, algunas horas atrás a mitad del día en un reino un poco más "Vivo" o más alegre, en el reino de la sagrada paz que en contraste a su vecino no tenía tantas metrópolis o edificaciones que desafiaran a los cielos estaba un joven de una sonrisa cínica hablando con un vendedor de algo que parecía importante._

**-A vamos es información importante, no la encontraras en ninguna otra parte- **_Exclamaba el joven de pelo gris al vendedor que no parecía convencido_

**- Akashiya san, sé que es información verídica, pero si me sorprenden vendiendo esto…- **_dijo el vendedor, conocía muy bien la verdadera identidad de Akashiya Marlon y era cierto, si las autoridades le descubrían le iría muy mal_

**-Bien te lo dejare a mitad de precio si me aseguras que lograras que llegue a donde quiero- **_al decir esto Marlon los ojos del vendedor se iluminaron casi de inmediato._

_Si podía venderlo al precio que había acordado con su comprador y con ese descuento definitivamente el riesgo lo valdría, no comprendía la razón detrás de Marlon por filtrar esa información, pero que importaba, con eso podría vivir el resto de su vida como un noble, esperar tranquilamente y dejarse de preocupar por la siguiente comida._

_Este sujeto tan despreocupado es Akashiya Marlon, complexión delgada de 1.80 de alto y ojos color azul cielo, es un hombre lobo de sangre pura y de la primera generación. Actualmente ostenta el cargo de "Príncipe y gobernante del Reino de la Sagrada Paz", aunque eso es un simple titulo porque nunca hace gran cosa por su reino, los hombres lobos son seres más liberales así que la única forma de imponer la ley con tantos lobos es con poder, y ese es el trabajo de Marlon, aunque no es común que él tenga que hacerlo, la orden de justicia que está formada por hombres lobos sangre pura se encargan de eso, y desde que su "caballero" vampírico instauro un coliseo de combates los crimines disminuyeron (Aunque siendo una raza guerrera sorprende que no se les ocurriera por si mismos)._

**-¿Marlon cuantas veces te eh dicho que no filtres información nomás para hacer una broma?- **_le gritaba a Marlon una joven de cabello y ojos cafés_

**-Moh, Marlon no deberías hacer enojar a Boss- **_dijo casi al mismo tiempo otra chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a la primera_

_¿Quiénes eran estas dos?_  
_Yagami Nere, Mide 1.61 de altura, posee un cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su cabello es largo y liso hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, con el flequillo echado para un lado, piel pálida y extremadamente delgada. Es una Vampiresa que sirve como "Caballero" de Marlon, a diferencia del reino de la cruel inhumanidad esto no crea tanto escándalo, puesto que aquí mientras tengas poder no importa si eres vampiro, humano u hombre lobo._

_Argento Sarubella (O Saru para acortar), Cabello negro cortado a capas hasta los hombros, de piel bronceada y ojos de color aguamarina, cuerpo esbelto y delgado, mide estatura 1,70. Es una mujer lobo al servicio de Nere y por ende sirve a Marlon, aunque esto último no le es de mucho agrado, si bien respeta a Marlon no le agrada mucho su forma de ser, a diferencia de otros hombres lobos, Marlon es demasiado…infantil, saru piensa que se deba a que es de la primera generación que su forma de ser sea tan peculiar._

**-A vamos no sean tan aburridas, es solo una broma, conociendo a Yamiko posiblemente ni siquiera se moleste en revisar la información – **_decía Marlon mostrando su tan peculiar sonrisa a sus tan regañonas sirvientes._

Y a pesar _de que era cierto que por lo que Marlon les había contado de Yamiko lo más posible era que destruyera la información, aun así no lograban asimilar como era que alguien como "El" pudiera conocer tanto a la vampiresa emperatriz del reino de la cruel inhumanidad._

**-¿Por cierto no han encontrado nada del vampiro que les hable?- **_pregunto Marlon sacando de sus pensamientos a las dos jóvenes que le acompañaban_

_Estas sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a caminar por la ciudad y ahora estaban en el parque, sin darse cuenta comenzaban a acostumbrarse a los modos de Marlon_

**-Por mucho que nos preguntes encontrar a un vampiro como ese no es fácil- **_respondió Nere a su pregunta._

**-Cierto, hay muchos vampiros en este mundo y luego de la segunda gran guerra la mayoría se esparció por el mundo- **_agrego saru a la respuesta de su Boss_

_La verdad es que no es que eso fuera del todo mentira…pero la petición de Marlon era particularmente más fácil de buscar de lo que parecía, el les había mandado buscar a un vampiro en particular, un vampiro de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, no les dijo porque le buscaba o si era sangre pura o un convertido, solo les dijo que no estaba en el reino de la cruel inhumanidad, en principio buscar un vampiro fuera de ese reino no era tan difícil, pero ninguna de las dos le pudo encontrar_

**-Ya veo, bueno ya aparecerá con el tiempo, siendo él, seguro que estará tirado en alguna parte durmiendo- **_dijo Marlon mostrando su sonrisa cínica de siempre mientras se acomodaba bajo un árbol_

_Claro si supiera que pasaría pronto no hubiera estado tan cómodo…_

_En otro sitio en la frontera entre los dos reinos en el puesto de vigilancia una caravana que se acercaba sigilosamente era detenida por los vigilantes._

**-¿Que transportan?-**_Pregunto el guardia mientras se acercaba al líder de la caravana, el guardia era un joven vampiro y el líder de la caravana portaba una capucha negra para ocultar su rostro_

**-Unos regalos del fin del mundo- **_dijo aun sin mostrar el rostro el líder de la caravana_

_Sorprendido el guardia decidió revisar pero al asomarse se sorprendió mientras el cielo se elevaba sobre su rostro, luego confundido intento limpiarse los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo comprendió, le habían decapitado, antes de perder la conciencia solo alcanzo a divisar un rostro de un peli azul con una sonrisa sádica sobre su rostro y una mano ensangrentada mientras se asomaba de la caravana_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2…**

**Un Gran Lobo**  
**Un Vampiro Peligroso**  
**Tres niños que no debieron haber estado ahí**

_El mundo, cuando pensamos en el mundo las personas se imaginan sus ciudades, sus personas, sus animales, sus plantas._

_¿Pero cuando somos traicionados por el mundo?, entonces que creemos del mundo…_

_Una gloriosa mañana se elevaba en el cielo, sus brillantes rayos de sol bañaban un campo de batalla, heridos y muertos por todas partes, al parecer esta batalla fue una carnicería, pero aun así, más lejos del campo de batalla un gran castillo de una peculiar arquitectura que parecía desafiar a la naturaleza aun estaba en pie, orgulloso y desafiante como si la batalla que se libro a sus pies no tuviera nada que ver con este._

_A pesar de que había algunos heridos dentro del castillo su sangre y su ropa desaliñada no eclipsaba la belleza de este castillo, en sus profundices más sin embargo había una ajetreada discusión entre lo que parecían ser los lideres que causaron este combate, y frente a ellos un trono vacio._

**-Debieron confiar en nuestro juicio y no empezar esto- **_Decía uno de ellos de aspecto violento, de todos los presentes era el que tenía más rasgaduras su ropa, pero se podía ver una particular medalla sobre su pecho. Era como una cruz roja, solo que en la línea horizontal de la cruz había un par de líneas diagonales apuntando hacia arriba. Como si quisieran remarcar la importancia del emblema por si mismo._

_El Emblema del Reino de la Sagrada Paz, al parecer era el líder de los hombres lobos y por ende el más fuerte de todos, el general de armas que dirigía siempre desde el frente, su actitud era demasiado temeraria, pero no se podía negar el hecho de que en combate era un verdadero monstruo. Y por si fuera poco había un lado oscuro que pocos conocían, muchos pensaban que poseía una habilidad especial puesto que en combate con cada golpe a veces soltaba un ataque elemental (fuego, viento, agua, tierra, electricidad), pero la realidad era que a pesar de su apariencia tosca y descuidada era un poderoso hechicero, pero este secreto solo lo conocía su familia. Y ahí reside el verdadero secreto oscuro, lo que pocos conocían era que estaba emparentado con los Vampiros, una de sus hijas que al parecer la licantropía se brinco su generación se caso con un vampiro, al no tener poderes de lobo no podía vivir en el Reino de la Sagrada Paz, se la comerían viva…literalmente hablando. En especial por con quien se caso, El noble que dirige el Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad._

**-Como si pudieran confiar en un montón de rabiosos lobos – **_Exclamo despectivamente el hombre que tenía el aspecto más pulcro de todos, que a su vez también tenía una vistosa medalla sobre sus ropas. Similar a una rosa carmesí muy elaborada, como para destacar la belleza efímera de la vida…O destacar alguna otra cosa de mayor relevancia y profundo significado. La verdad es que ni la familia de este personaje lo comprendía del todo._

_El Emblema del Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, y por ende el actual líder de los vampiros, el frio y calculador estratega que dirigía desde la base valiéndose de su tan particular habilidad que para la mayoría de los lobos era inútil, aunque de vez en cuando se valían de ella para organizar el ataque, pero en cuanto iniciaba el combate la dejaban de lado." Telepatía", valiéndose de ese poder tan inusual dirigía a sus tropas y gracias a eso pocos podían oponerse al ejército del reino de la cruel inhumanidad. Poder y Estrategia, un verdadero enemigo difícil de vencer._

**-Ah vamos por favor cálmense, tenemos que decidir qué hacer- **_Por ultimo y no menos importante…bueno si es el menos importante, el representante del Reino de los Sagrados Conocimientos (Esto se deducía por el emblema de dicho reino que los dos presentes le obligaron a llevar) quien intentaba evitar el inicio de la 3° Gran Guerra. Un emblema muy particular, parecía casi como el dibujo de un ave volando en un comic, manga o anime de mala muerte, mas como una paloma…  
_  
_Los tres estaban discutiendo en la sala real sobre qué hacer, pero lo que no sabían era que tenían unos invitados desconocidos, por un pasadizo secreto estaban escuchando tres pequeños niños, dos de ellos con el emblema de la familia real del reino de la cruel inhumanidad (El de cabello gris y la niña de cabellera blanca) y el tercero tenia lo que parecía el emblema del reino de los sagrados conocimientos pero un poco alterado._

_Eran un niño de cabello gris, otro de cabello blanco y una tercera de cabellera larga y blanca, se podía ver que dos de ellos eran muy similares a excepción de que el niño de cabello blanco tenía ojos carmesí y la niña tenía los ojos de un color lila pálido._

_Akashiya Marlon hijo del actual dirigente del Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, Ayakashi Yamiko, y por ultimo su hermano mayor, Yagamine Zero que por su particular similitud se deducía que serian gemelos. En el reino vampírico los parentescos familiares no tienen importancia, lo que importa es la pureza de la misma, y en este caso el actual dirigente decidió que la sangre de Zero no era adecuada para llevar el apellido de la realeza._

**-¿Crees que nos descubran?- **_Pregunto la pequeña Yamiko en voz baja_

**-No creo, fue gracias a Marlon que podemos espiar por este pasadizo secreto- **_respondió Zero tratando de descubrir cómo fue que Marlon logro encontrar ese pasadizo Marlon era hijo de vampiros y los únicos que podían encontrar ese tipo de lugares eran los lobos gracias a su olfato._

**-No le den muchas vueltas a eso y no hablen tanto, como nos descubran estaremos en problemas-**_ exclamo Marlon intentando callar a los dos, sabía que no debía haber usado sus "Poderes" de lobo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a su abuelo que se suponía era el más fuerte de todos los lobos._

_Gracias al sentido común de Marlon, al parecer los que estaban discutiendo no se dieron cuenta, o eso pensó Zero, la realidad es que el hombre lobo si logro percibir a los dos vampiros pero no dijo nada, debido a la tercera persona, un hombre lobo… no podía definir bien, su aroma estaba entre mezclado demasiado, pero de repente lo comprendió, ese particular aroma que era similar al suyo, y esa peste tan característica del líder de los vampiros, al parecer el buen líder vampiro tenía muy bien escondido su secreto. Pero no dijo nada para proteger a su descendencia, conocía bien al vampiro que tenía enfrente, y si los descubriera no sabría que les aria._

**-Bien entonces dejaremos a alguien cuidando este sitio, deberá ser de los que están justo ahora-**_ dijo imponente el líder de los vampiros_

**-El problema es que, el que se quede no creo que vaya a estar muy feliz- **_agrego el líder de los lobos_

**-Deberá ser uno de ustedes, los magos de sangre pura que podrían cumplir con la tarea aun no se encuentran- **_dijo un poco des alentado el pobre e inofensivo mago que había sido secuestrado por esos dos monstruos._

**-Tsk… ya podrían hacerse responsables por esto-**_ refunfuño el lobo, los que se fueran a quedar tendrían muchas menos libertades, no le gustaba eso, la idea de ser retenido en un lugar como este, pero lo que habían encontrado en el castillo no les dejaban muchas opciones._

_Si el mundo supiera la verdad, posiblemente sería enviado a la destrucción, guerras y más guerras, ni si quiera él que era un lobo, un guerrero por naturaleza, quería ver el mundo así._

_Por otro lado, le intrigaba el vampiro frente a él, parecía… ¿feliz?, nunca entendería a los vampiros como él, en el pasado había visto a vampiros y lobos llevándose bien, los vampiros menos civilizados eran similares a los lobos, y los lobos educados eran iguales a los vampiros en algunos casos, pero este vampiro, era extraño…_

**_-"¿Pensara des hacerse de alguien dejándolo de guardia?"- _**_no podría ser el caso, ya habían decidido que buscarían algún voluntario. __**-"¿Planeara traicionarnos?" – **__tampoco sonaba lógico, no importaba cuanto pensara el lobo, no lograba entender su forma de ser._

_Más sin embargo en el exterior, ajeno a todo esto el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, el crepúsculo comenzaba a extenderse sobre el horizonte, los soldados de ambos bandos se salían al exterior para verlo, y sobre una montaña lejana dos siluetas se asomaban._

**-¿Realmente crees que lo harán?- **_pregunto un sujeto encapuchado con el emblema del reino de los sagrados conocimientos en sus ropas_

**-Luego de descubrir la verdad, posiblemente sea la mejor opción. El mundo cambiara después de esto, esperemos que para bien….- **_Respondió el otro sujeto encapuchado_

_Y casi como invocado por sus palabras una gran explosión surgió en el castillo, destruyéndolo casi por completo, la sala del trono ya no existía de seguro, de la explosión salían personas dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, los soldados sorprendidos por la explosión no podían entender que sucedía, pero todos de inmediato recibieron una orden telepática del vampiro diciendo que no era un enemigo_

**– No se preocupen es una vieja trampa dejada por el enemigo- **_les decía a los soldados, el vampiro traía en brazos a dos niños un peli gris y una niña de cabellera blanca, Marlon y Yamiko. Por otro lado el hombre lobo traía al representante de los magos, al parecer por poco se había salvado de la explosión…_

_Luego se dijo que habían perdido a Zero en la explosión, al parecer él había estado en el epicentro de la misma, Marlon y Yamiko lloraban su pérdida pero el vampiro líder del reino de la cruel inhumanidad no parecía molestarle lo más mínimo, de hecho a los altos sentidos del líder de los lobos era tan claro como el agua, estaba feliz, de hecho casi le parecía escuchar sus carcajadas debajo de esa máscara de frialdad, por su culpa Zero había quedado en el centro de esa explosión, si el lobo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que planeaba ese vampiro no hubieran terminado de esta forma las cosas._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3…**

**La forma de la maldad**  
**La forma de la oscuridad.**  
**La forma del Abismo**

_Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y pronto el crepúsculo saldría e iluminaria sobre el castillo con su tan particular color, la sala del trono donde previamente habían estado espiando los tres herederos de los líderes de los reinos (Con excepción del reino de los sagrados conocimientos), en este momento estaba vacío con excepción de unas dos figuras._

**-Que te parece, no es tan mal trato-**_ exclamaba la figura mayor de las dos, al pequeño niño peli blanco que veía lo que estaba detrás del trono_

**-¿Básicamente tengo que permanecer en el centro de esta monstruosidad y tu cumplirás tu parte?- **_Pregunto Zero mientras se acercaba a un gran cristal con unas escrituras misteriosas y con círculos mágicos en el piso, techo y paredes_

**-Por supuesto, buscare otro modo de realizar mis "Planes" no tocare a tu tan "Apreciada" hermana- **_exclamo el dirigente del país vampírico_

**-Ayakashi Byakuya, tus gustos son tan despreciables y frívolos como siempre- **_exclamo Zero mientras para no tener que soportar sus tan peculiares bromas de mal gusto, instantes después un circulo de magia se extendió por el piso._

_Justo unos momentos despues los dirigentes de los otros tres reinos llegaban corriendo y veían el espectáculo (Byakuya se había ido para hacer creíble su "Actuación")._

**-¡Pero qué…niño que crees que haces!- **_gritaba el representante del reino de la sagrada paz mientras corría en dirección al cristal sin siquiera molestarse en analizar el diseño de los circulos mágicos que se expandían._

**-¡Tenemos que detener la propagación del círculo mágico!-**_gritaba Byakuya mientras detenía al representante del reino de la sagrada paz para que este no entrara al circulo mágico que no dejaba de crecer._

**-¡Suéltame Byakuya, debemos salvarle, si sigue así se verá atrapado en el circulo, y nadie sabe que le pasara!-**_gritaba Susaku el representante lobo del reino de la sagrada paz mientras su transformación en lobo era frenada por la fuerza por el vampiro_

_Pero era inútil, el representante del reino de los sagrados conocimientos había comenzado a lanzar su hechizo para intentar detener lo inevitable, para su sorpresa alguien había insertado hechizos extra, quien tuviera ese conocimiento no comprendía la razón tras la cual no había invocado el hechizo por sí mismo._

_Lo único que podía hacer era intentar retrasar sus efectos, para su sorpresa la figura de Zero parecía tranquila mientras examinaba el hechizo junto al representante de la sagrada paz._

**-Nos veremos en la siguiente vida- **_dijo Zero al hombre lobo mientras comenzaba a pronunciar palabras y dibujar figuras con los dedos, estos rápidamente empezaban a tomar forma, circulos mágicos propios del joven chico, parecía que no portaba el emblema del reino de los sagrados conocimientos en balde, si bien el dibujo era mas rustico y no tan refinado como los de los mayores, debido a que estaba mas cercas del "Origen" tenían una prioridad superior a la de los de afuera, y era mas fácil que tuvieran un efecto mas rápido._

**-Qué demonios…¡Zero! – **_grito el vampiro mientras los papeles se intercambiaban ahora el hombre lobo detenía al vampiro, al parecer al ver al joven niño crear sus circulos adicionales había bastado para que el vampiro perdiera la compostura, algo que ni siquiera el viejo enemigo y compañero ocasional de combates del vampiro había visto nunca…Así es, ni siquiera Susaku había visto esa faceta de Byakuya…Lo cual a su propio modo era algo escalofriante._

_Al parecer el que Zero tuviera la habilidad de usar la magia le sorprendió, aunque la verdad era que Zero había descubierto unos segundos atrás esa habilidad luego de estudiar los símbolos y usando de ejemplo al hechicero que tenia frente a sus ojos, Zero había leído algunos libros de Byakuya, al parecer durante casi toda su vida Byakuya había intentado usar la magia pero algo se lo impedía._

_Al parecer los vampiros y hombres lobo de sangre pura de alta generación tenían problemas al intentar usar ambas habilidades al mismo tiempo._

_Pero el que parecía más sorprendido era el hechicero, el a duras penas podía lidiar con los hechizos, pero Zero no tenia conocimientos de lo avanzado que era la magia que intentaba dominar._

**-El hechizo se vuelve inestable demasiado rápido tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí pero ya- **_dijo el hechicero mientras veía a los dos líderes ya más calmados._

_Pero eso no duro mucho, la expresión de Byakuya comenzaba una vez más a demostrar furia en sus ojos, el hechicero lo noto de inmediato mientras tornaba sus ojos a Zero quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona, y un hechizo era eliminado, una protección especialmente para Byakuya, tan pronto como lo descubrió se dio cuenta de lo fácil que su vida terminaría al momento de mencionar algo de esa protección._

**-Me parece que escucho la voz de Yamiko recorriendo los pasillos del castillo…-**_menciono Byakuya mientras desaparecía en busca de su nuevo escudo protector, obviamente lo dijo en voz alta para mostrar alguna reacción adicional en Zero, recordarle lo que era mas importante…._

**-¡Demonios que están haciendo aquí esos niños!-**_grito el hombre lobo mientras se disponía a ir en su rescate también, pero una fría mirada del vampiro y la mirada desesperanzada del hechicero que no se podía mover le hizo permanecer en su sitio_

_Los segundos transcurrían más lentos y los símbolos junto a las palabras pronunciadas por Zero cada vez aumentaban su velocidad, el hechicero ya solo podía corregir los errores de Zero, y esperar el momento para terminar el hechizo, sería necesario usar uno de los más secretos para evitar la destrucción del castillo por completo, Byakuya no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse, puesto que tenía su "Seguro" nuevo y mejorado a sus manos._

**-Más Profundo que la oscuridad, emerge del abismo-**_comenzó a recitar Zero mientras los círculos se empezaban a arremolinar a su alrededor, cada vez mas grandes, mas refinados, mas detallados…Casi parecía que el joven hechizero novato estaba recibiendo ayuda adicional de alguna parte…Pero…¿De donde?, ese misterioso cristal evitaba toda ayuda externa…_

**-No….no es posible….como conoce esas palabras…-**_exclamo el hechicero quien ya no recitaba hechizos incomprensibles , ya no intentaba dibujar nuevos circulos, ahora solo miraba pasmado la escena frente a sus ojos._

**-¿Qué tienen esas palabras? ¿Qué pasa?- **_preguntaba el líder del reino de la sagrada paz mientras no comprendía los hechos que tomaban lugar frente a sus ojos, si…Tenia algún nivel de conocimiento de magia y hechicería, aun siendo un lobo no era el líder por ser el mas poderoso sino por ser uno de los mas listos (Y el mas poderoso)._

**-Debemos irnos, solo tendremos unos segundos antes de que esto explote- **_grito el hechicero mientras salía corriendo, era obvio el miedo y pánico que cubría al hechicero…no, cubria no es la palabra…Era mas bien como si lo "Envolviera" el miedo._

_En cambio Susaku el líder del reino de la sagrada paz miro unos segundos más a Zero, quien parecía decirle con la mirada "No digas nada de esto, a cambio te daré unos segundos para que logres salvar tu vida y la de ese hechicero"…Si…Las miradas de Zero eran muy efectivas y transmitían muchos pensamientos…Eso y que había dibujado en el aire el mensaje, en cualquier caso. Susaku asintiendo le hizo una reverencia a Zero antes de volverse lobo y salir corriendo en busca del hechicero para también salvarle, mientras salía de la enorme sala del trono alcanzaba a oír a Zero recitar otra parte del hechizo_

**-¡La espada que sostiene la sentencia sobre la sombra de la ciencia!- **_exclamo Zero mientras sus palabras resonaban por la sala del trono, con un tono de voz maligno, oscuro…Casi se podía jurar que después de escucharlo sonaban cadenas envolviendo algo, no…Era mas bien como la escancia misma del hechizo que intentaba envolverlos a todos._

_Justo al recitar por completo esa oración la explosión que hasta hace unos instantes habían estado luchando por retener se expandía a una velocidad considerable, pero se tomaba su tiempo para acercarse a las partes donde estaban Susaku y el hechicero, además de por muy su pesar por donde estaba Byakuya, esta vez había salvado la vida gracias a su artimaña._

_En el centro estaba Zero dirigiendo la explosión concentrando la energía a su alrededor para evitar daños colaterales, podía sentir como su cuerpo se desintegraba junto a la sala del trono y el enorme cristal a su espalda, la razón de la explosión había desaparecido casi por completo._

**-¡Byakuya, si crees que con esto te libraras de mi, estas equivocado, algún día volveré y desearas no haber nacido!-**_gritaba Zero esperando que su mensaje le llegara a la persona responsable de su tan particular asiento para ver la más grande explosión mágica de toda su vida, y quizá la mas grande en toda la historia…Bueno, en la historia conocida._

_Y al mismo tiempo que decía eso Byakuya y Susaku estaban saliendo de la explosión dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, el crepúsculo se estaba extendiendo por todo el cielo y Zero lo podía ver atreves de la explosión._

**-Ah…desearía que no hubiera terminado así…-**_dijo Zero mientras lo único que aun permanecía sin desaparecer era su rostro y parte de una mano con la cual cubría su rostro. Bajo su mano se podía ver una sonrisa sarcástica y al mismo tiempo en sus ojos rojos se notaba una mirada llena de melancolía, a pesar de ser ojos carmesí se veía la enorme tristeza por verse forzado a abandonar este mundo sin siquiera poderse despedir, poco a poco el rostro de Zero fue desapareciendo siendo sus ojos lo último que el mundo vería de su existencia._

_Luego de esta enorme tragedia el mundo avanzo, sin importarle la desaparición de Zero, los únicos que tenían conciencia de esto habían desaparecido, el hechicero desapareció a los pocos meses, Byakuya se le declaro muerto unos años después, Yamiko tomo su lugar y al poco tiempo Susaku también desapareció, esto causo una guerra civil (Aunque llamarlo guerra civil es demasiado, dado que el reino de la sagrada paz…Bueno, no es muy pacifico que digamos…)pero esta no duro mucho dado que Marlon se volvió líder de los lobos fácilmente luego de derrotar a los lideres tribales principales._

_Y el castillo que antes había albergado al dirigente del reino de los sagrados conocimientos nunca pudo ser restaurado, la energía mágica no lo permitía, sin importar que hechizo se usara, que habilidad…Que método, la magia era demasiado densa y siempre tiraba las reparaciones, eso si..El edificio en si mismo nunca se deterioro, al parecer los restos de los hechizos eran magia muy especifica y permitía la auto reparación…Quizá esa era la razón de que la explosión no fuera uniforme y permitiera el escape de Byakuya y Susaku._

_Pero eso no importa, puesto que muchas centurias después, en este mismo lugar que alojo el corazón de esa gran explosión, hoy..Una vez mas era molestado y perturbado de su letargo, a pesar de que este lugar se reparaba solo, nadie se atrevía a aventurarse, a pesar que después de ese día el lugar quedo casi congelado en el tiempo y era seguro…Nadie se atrevía a entrar por que la magia remanente les daban malas vibras…Casi parecía que aun se podía sentir la presencia del joven que valientemente se tiro de cara a la explosión y permitió el escape de los demás…_

**-Me temo que deberé molestarte un poco, Yagamine Zero- **_exclamo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos del mismo color mientras decía un hechizo cuyas palabras no se entendían y una enorme sombra aparecía en donde antes había estado la sala del trono y algo comenzaba a salir._


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4…**

**-Regreso del abismo-**  
**-Visitante del Infierno-**  
**-Visitante del Cielo-**

_El Día estaba en su máximo esplendor sobre la bulliciosa capital del Reino Vampírico, pero esto no parecía afectar al castillo desde donde se reinaba, más sin embargo los guardias estaban alborotados por algo en particular._

**-Oíste los rumores, al parecer alguien logro asesinar a los guardianes en la frontera- **_se decían entre si los guardias cada cierto tiempo, cuidando que sus superiores no les atraparan._

_Los guardianes de la frontera a pesar de que su trabajo no parece importante son de los soldados más poderosos de todos, puesto que deben cuidar al país de las amenazas externas, deben ser capaces de soportar los ataques de los lobos extremistas quienes desean destronar a los vampiros, de los hechiceros que guardan rencores por la última gran guerra, y no pueden retirarse de su puesto hasta tener un reemplazo digno, además debido a su particular ubicación si estallara un ataque masivo la ayuda tardaría mucho en llegar, y es su deber soportar la presión de su sagrada misión._

_Por eso, el hecho de la muerte de los guardianes fronterizos y más importante aun que estos no lograran mandar el aviso de cuando fueron atacados, era algo de lo cual preocuparse, la ultima transmisión había reportado a una caravana de viajeros encapuchados, y gracias a la investigación por parte del departamento científico lograron extraer la última imagen que vio el guardia decapitado "Un encapuchado de cabello y ojos Azules", por su puesto todo esto era confidencial, si se supiera que los guardias fronterizos fueron derrotados tan fácil de inmediato entraría el miedo y la 3° Guerra podría iniciar, después de todo algo así solo podría hacerlo un sangre pura o alguien de una generación alta (2-5 Generación)._

_Lo que si se había filtrado era el rumor de un encapuchado de ojos azules, entre los guardias se sabía que el último reporte enviado por los guardias fronterizos hablaba de un encapuchado, y una descripción similar fue enviada algunas horas después de un encapuchado de ojos y cabello azul._

_Y justo ahora en el castillo había entrado un encapuchado buscando hablar con la Princesa de los Vampiros, los guardias le dejaron pasar por órdenes de la princesa a quien al parecer le intrigo su presencia o mejor dicho su "Esencia", existe el rumor de que los sangre pura de primera generación pueden percibir más cosas, y la princesa vampírica había dado una orden por lo cual los soldados del castillo habían tenido que desalojar, levantar una barrera y esperar a recibir nuevas órdenes._

**-Valla si fuiste amable al orquestar esta reunión, Ayakashi Yamiko- **_exclamo el encapuchado mientras revelaba su rostro, ojos y cabello Amarillo, al ver esto Gray soltó un suspiro largo y pronunciado, al parecer había temido por la vida de su tan ilustre señora…Eso o por que si se armaba un combate posiblemente el seria el encargado de limpiarlo, no el servicio de limpieza. No una compañía externa, no las maids del castillo…Él._

_Aunque claro, luego de haber descubierto que era poco probable que fuera el mismo encapuchado de ojos azules que había entrado, nuestro humilde caballero galante dio un paso firme en dirección al de cabello dorado mientras decía en un tono mas autoritario._

**– Identifícate y háblale con respeto, puede que no lo parezca ni actué como tal, pero ella es la Reina de los Vampiros- **_exclamo en tono desafiante …Y quizá se notaba en el fondo un tono de enojo a la princesa de los vampiros que le hacia dar vueltas en todas direcciones por las cosas mas inútiles._

**-Kagamine Katsushiro- **_dijo con una voz suave y calmada, no parecía que le molestara la actitud de aquel que hasta hacia unos minutos temía por tener que limpiar los desastres de un castillo en ruinas, no por la vida de su ama, sino por el desastre que haría, claro que mientras pensaba esto el rubio hacia una reverencia, aunque al parecer a Gray no le satisfacía la escena._

_No comprendía la razón tras la cual Yamiko había hecho tanto escándalo por un simple "Humano" puesto que a sus sentidos no se percibían rasgos especiales, si podía reconocer un olor diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero no parecía peligroso._

_Luego para su sorpresa Yamiko comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Katsu, su elegante kimono se arrastraba por el piso durante su avance, al mismo tiempo Gray se postraba de rodillas ante Yamiko, luego con su grácil voz dijo._

**– De donde conseguiste esa esencia que no parece ser tuya, Kagamine Katsushiro?- **_pregunto la princesa de los vampiros, puesto que aun no lograba recordar donde había sentido eso antes._

_Luego de que por fin la pregunta había sido hecha, dejo ver su mano izquierda, mostrando una enorme herida rodeada de algunos hechizos aun activos, al parecer estos querían arrancarle el brazo y eran detenidos por otros hechizos, que a diferencia de los círculos de magia comunes, estos tenían decoraciones Doradas inusuales._

**– ¿Esta "Esencia"? Es de la misma persona que me dejo este pequeño regalo…. ¿Ninguno reconoce algo de esto?-**_ pregunto Katsu mientras dejaba que ambos analizaran el "Regalo" que traía…Eran circulos mágicos inusuales, no parecían estar escritos en el mismo idioma que usaban los vampiros…Tampoco parecían runas de los lobos…Y ciertamente no eran ecuaciones de los magos…_

_Ni los conocimientos en Ciencia y Magia Negra de Yamiko y Gray podían identificar eso, no era de este mundo esa magia, o por lo menos, "No del mundo actual", por el estilo parecía ser una fusión de magia ancestral, magia actual y de ciencia, la magia mientras se realizaba iban apareciendo complejas formulas por todos los círculos después de todo._

_Usualmente la magia es demasiado estática, no puede funcionar por siempre, y si algo del ambiente donde fue lanzada es alterada y esto no fue previsto a la hora de lanzar el hechizo eso anularía la magia. Pero eso no era el caso con ese hechizo, era cambiante. El solo hecho de que Katsu pudiera frenarlo era impresionante, decía bastante de su persona, al instante Gray supuso que el olor especial que había percibido antes quizá fuera porque nunca había estado ante un Hechicero tan poderoso, Katsu debía ser un hechicero de alta generación o un noble, aunque es inusual ver lobos o vampiros de altas generaciones, es aun más inusual ver a un hechicero de alta generación, la mayoría se pasa a algún bando de vampiros o lobos, a pesar de que los hechiceros también de alta generación tienen una vida casi tan larga como sus vecinos, después de todo, con tanto poder mágico no es tan difícil aumentar la esperanza de vida de uno._

**-Esto me lo dio un viejo conocido de la princesa aquí presente…-**_dijo Katsu una vez más rompiendo el silencio, aunque Yamiko no parecía saber de quien hablaba, gray estaba aun más confundido, por su trabajo conocía a todos los vampiros, lobos y humanos que habían tenido alguna relación con Yamiko en los últimos siglos(o al menos los que se registraron) y no recordaba a ningún hechicero tan poderoso._

**-Fui a despertarlo de un sueño en el Reino de los Sagrados Conocimientos, su nombre es...-**_Exclamaba Katsu una vez más interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gray y Yamiko, aunque a su vez, sus acciones fueron interrumpidos por unos vidrios rompiéndose detrás de ellos._

_Un peli azul interrumpía su reunión mientras detrás de él iban llegando otras figuras pero por los vidrios y la luz no se distinguían claramente, luego sin perder el tiempo el peli azul comenzó a hablar_

**–Veo que no te fue bien despertando a Zero, verdad Katsu?- **_dijo para sorpresa de los presentes, gray no entendía que sucedía, quien podría ser Zero para lograr tanto revuelo…. Tampoco entendía el porqué Yamiko parecía tan afectada solo tras oír su nombre._

**-Te dije que se necesitaba algo más que tu simple hechizo, pero bueno, dado que tu fallaste ahora no te podrás quejar si yo lo hago por las malas – **_dijo el peli azul mientras los últimos cristales terminaban de caer, aunque luego de que gray pudiera identificar su figura no tardo en relacionarla con la del que ataco la frontera unos días atrás._

**-Identifícate, quien te crees que eres para interrumpir este sagrado lugar, ¿y quién es ese maldito Zero del que tanto hablan?- **_dijo gray mientras adoptaba una postura ofensiva, parecía listo para saltar e intentar decapitar al peli azul, aunque este sin tomarle mucha importancia respondió._

**-Uchiha Daisuke es mi nombre, y…- **_comenzaba a decir Daisu aunque fue interrumpido como si de justicia divina se tratara, al igual que Katsu no le dejarían hablar en paz._

**-Vinimos porque nos ofreciste un trato ideal, y me temo que esto no era parte del trato, Daisuke- **_decía una de las figuras mientras salía de entre los vidrios rotos, realmente sobresalía, cabello gris y una sonrisa que parecía gritarte que lo golpearas, así es… El Líder de los Lobos, Akashiya Marlon seguido de sus dos seguidoras Argento Sarubella y Yagami Nere._

**-¿El….el….Marlon-sama…que hace usted aquí…?- **_decía entre palabras gray, pues aunque sirviera a los vampiros ver al Primera Generación líder de los lobos era una impresión demasiado fuerte, en especial en su caso que muchos lobos le consideraban un traidor a la raza_

**-Vine de paseo, Dorian Magnus Gray, caballero de la princesa rosada-exagerada-critica-mal humorada y que responde al nombre de Yamiko….Y ya que lo preguntaste…Zero es un conocido mío y de Yamiko, agradecería que no le menciones de ese modo…- **_decía Marlon mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Gray, aunque este no lograba entender el por que, sus sentidos le decían que se moviera de donde estaba, aunque no podía percibir ninguna clase de peligro….Hasta que salido de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que le enviaría algunos pisos abajo, claro no había señales de que Marlon se hubiera movido en lo mas mínimo…._

**-Marlon, yo me encargare de él- **_fue lo que dijo la joven Sarubella y sin esperar más respuesta se arrojo por el agujero que había creado Gray, para encontrarse con el pobre y golpeado Gray algunas plantas abajo…Bueno, varias plantas mas abajo._

Ante esto y luego de una larga espera por fin Yamiko había logrado reaccionar, gracias a la sonrisa falsa de Marlon que le traía los malos recuerdos y sus ganas de matar a "Ese Hombre"

**– Que significa esto-**_ dijo con su dulce voz la princesa vampírica, sin dejar notar su consternación puesto que Daisuke también emitía esa "Escancia" tan particular, posiblemente Marlon también la habría percibido y por eso había seguido a Daisuke._

Ante la nueva pregunta, Daisuke comenzó a caminar y se paro justo a un lado del agujero dejado por el ataque de Marlon. A tan solo unos metros de Katsu y comenzó a decir

**-Pues como Katsu fallo, ahora yo lo intentare de nuevo, traeremos de regreso a Zero… Solo que a diferencia del chico rubio yo no fallare…No puedo fallar… Después de todo para eso los tengo a ustedes….¡Mis Sacrificios Humanos!- **_grito esto último mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo y se mostraba un hechizo similar al que traía Katsu solo que ese no era detenido por otros hechizos como el de Katsu, ese era detenido por la fuerza bruta, no podía avanzar y se mostraba como el brazo izquierdo de Daisuke estaba tensado deteniendo el avance, luego bajo los pies de Daisu un círculo mágico se expandía y encerraba a todo el castillo al mismo tiempo los hechizos de los brazos de Katsu y Daisu eran extraídos por el nuevo hechizo que había aparecido._

_Pero Marlon y Yamiko estaban más ocupados sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos ambos conocían el hechizo invocado por Daisuke, sus formas y figuras, el color de la magia era todo idéntico, algo que jamás en sus vidas habían podido borrar, tenía las mismas inscripciones del hechizo que había causado la desaparición de más de la mitad de una de las construcciones más poderosas del mundo, además de casi haberlos matado cuando eran niños._

_Así es, era el mismo hechizo que había causado la desaparición de Zero siglos atrás, y ahora ellos estaban encerrados junto a ese hechizo, la barrera que había ordenado Daisuke no se podría quitar a tiempo, Daisuke y Katsu no parecían interesados en detener el avance, o mejor dicho no podrían._

**-¡Así están las cosas, Yagamine Zero, este hechizo modificado te traerá a este mundo, cobrando la vida de aquellos que debieron morir ese día, así que regresa y cobra lo que te pertenecía por derecho!- **_exclamaba Daisuke en el centro del circulo del hechizo mientras la esfera azul seguía creciendo sobre sus cabezas, aunque aun estaba lejos de dañarles_

_Pero algo no parecía en su lugar, que interés podía tener Daisuke en regresar a Zero a este mundo, o porque Katsu también parecía buscar lo mismo, además si usando ese hechizo se podría traer a Zero a este mundo porque lo realizaba justo en ese castillo, era un hecho que Katsu y Daisuke no eran precisamente amigos cercanos, así que no tenía sentido exponer lo que buscaban con tanto anhelo frente a su enemigo…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5…**

**La sombra de la oscuridad regresa**  
**El re encuentro predestinado**  
**Aquel que guarda la Llave de la destrucción**

**-¡Yagamine Zero regresa a este mundo, deja caer sobre este tu veredicto!-**_exclamaba Daisuke mientras su tosco hechizo creaba una esfera celeste sobre sus cabezas que comenzaba a expandirse pero esta de repente se detuvo al igual que los círculos de magia que hasta unos instantes atrás habían estado girando._

Todos se habían quedado atónitos, no entendían el porqué la magia se había parado

**-¿Pero qué…?- **_dijo Katsu mientras analizaba el hechizo de Daisuke, todo estaba en orden, era demasiado brusco, malgastaba recursos, pero además de eso debería de funcionar._

_Por otro lado Daisuke leía una hoja como si buscara algo, de inmediato Katsu lo comprendió, ese hechizo no lo había hecho Daisuke, magia pre diseñada, alguien más le dio el hechizo, usualmente ese tipo de magia cambia de forma con respecto a quien lo lance, reflejando la forma de ser de dicha persona._

_Luego sacando de sus propios pensamientos a todos quienes admiraban la esfera celeste, algo sucedió, los círculos de magia una vez más se movían pero algo no estaba bien._

_Se estaban moviendo al revés, no tenía sentido, la magia siempre se mueve en un solo sentido, cambiar la dirección luego de lanzarla no es algo común, ni siquiera Katsushiro un hechicero experto podría hacer algo como eso tan fácilmente._

_Unos segundos pasaron antes de que sus preguntas fueran dichas, aunque posiblemente hubieran preferido no conocer la respuesta cuando lo sintieron._

_Una poderosa y pesada presión cayó sobre ellos, pero eso no era todo, era una presencia oscura y los aplastaba contra el suelo, instintivamente todos buscaban la fuente pero no la lograban localizar, cuando por fin la encontraron fue gracias a una voz que sonaba igual de maligna y decía._

**-Profundo en la oscuridad, inmerso en el abismo…- **_luego de decir eso a la esfera celeste le comenzaban a salir líneas negras que la iban cubriendo totalmente y los círculos mágicos de Daisuke comenzaban a ser reemplazados por otros de color blanco._

_Y además la presión no dejaba de incrementar, por instinto todos comenzaron a atacar la esfera para intentarse librar de esa horrible sensación, Nere la asistente de Marlon que aun estaba junto a su líder había creado fuego y lo arrojaba contra la misma, pero su fuego era absorbido de inmediato y no surtía efecto, Marlon por otro lado se había transformado en un enorme lobo gris el cual habría su enorme hocico para soltar un gran y sonoro aullido, pero al mismo tiempo de su boca no solo salía el sonido, sino que también esferas enormes de diferentes elementos eran disparadas por el tamaño y velocidad se podía saber que eran muy poderosas incluso parecía que afectaban un poco a la esfera que antes era celeste y actualmente estaba cubierta de la "Oscuridad". Pero a pesar del enorme esfuerzo del Lobo lo único que había logrado era incrementar el tamaño de la esfera y lograr que esta recuperara algo del tono celeste._

_Por otro lado Daisuke no paraba de reír nerviosamente había perdido el poco control sobre el hechizo que el mismo había lanzado, si explotaba todos estarían muertos, y además de que ahora no estaba muy seguro de lo que había invocado. Daisuke conocía la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Zero en el pasado y no sonaba como el tipo de persona que guarda tanta oscuridad, además de que estaba seguro de que cuando desapareció no poseía ninguna habilidad sobresaliente como algún poder sobre natural o magia poderosa, era solo un niño de algunos años que no debería tener ni un decimo del poder que tenía su hermana o Marlon. Pero la sensación que recorría todo su ser lo hacía temblar, incluso había transformado parte de su brazo derecho a su verdadera forma, aunque no tenía aspecto de lobo, era un brazo con afiladas garras de un color azul oscuro, parecía la garra de un demonio. Y parecía impaciente, los instintos "Humanos" si es que aun tenía, le decían a Daisuke que escapara de ese sitio, otra parte de su mente le decía que el más mínimo movimiento le podría costar la vida, y por último el resto de su mente le decía que esperara, tenían que saber que saldría, "Ese hombre" se lo había ordenado después de todo._

_En contraste a la pelea mental que sufría Daisuke, Katsu no paraba de recitar hechizos y al mismo tiempo aparecían diversos círculos de magia a su alrededor algunos sobre el de forma horizontal, otros a sus lados de forma vertical apuntando a la esfera, sabía que saldría un demonio de esa esfera, Katsu no tenía tantas dudas como Daisuke, un aura tan oscura no podía ser otra cosa, estaba un poco decepcionado, ahora su única opción sería convencer a Marlon y Yamiko de ir al reino de los sagrados conocimientos para volverlo a intentar, después de todo Zero antes de desaparecer siglos atrás debió haberlo visto, "La llave", le sabia mal tener que mentirles puesto que no estaba del todo seguro que pudieran traerlo de regreso, al menos sus últimos recuerdos deberían poder ser salvados. Pero por ahora tenían que sobrevivir a lo que fuera a salir._

_Por último Yamiko la hermosa princesa vampírica maestra en la magia oscura y dominio de las sombras estaba atónita, le impresionaba la enorme y oscura presión pero ella podía detectar algo más en la misma, no sabía que podría ser, pero le proporcionaba un sentimiento cálido, casi nostálgico aunque al mismo tiempo, era una sensación mezclada. Y esas frases del principio no podía entender el significado, recordaba que en la tarde donde Zero desapareció Marlon decía que había escuchado a Zero decir algo extraño, pero nadie le creía con excepción del líder de los lobos Susaku, y esas frases que la voz había dicho eran algo similares además de que algo le molestaba a la joven princesa, había notado que las sombras no solo se reunían en esa esfera celeste, sino que también se reunían bajo ellos, pero había decidido no decirle nada a los demás por el bien de su ya muy maltrecho castillo._

_Luego de los segundos más largos de toda la vida de los espectadores (Con excepción de Dorian Magnus Gray y de Sarubella quienes están algunos pisos abajo teniendo el mas dramático combate nunca escrito en la historia de la humanidad [Nunca escrito por que aun no lo escribo]) una vez más escucharon a esa tan particular voz, pero esta vez no sonó igual a la primera, se escucho un poco menos oscura cuando dijo._

**–Si la espada que sostiene…- **_al mismo tiempo que estas palabras resonaban por la sala del trono de la princesa vampírica la oscuridad que se había pegado a la esfera celeste se retiro y formo diversos círculos mágicos por toda la sala, ante esto Marlon y Nere detuvieron sus ataques para observar que pasaba, luego una vez más la misteriosa voz volvió a hablar solo que esta vez ya sonaba totalmente humana y con un tono de voz que sorprendió a Marlon y Yamiko _**– La sentencia sobre la sombra de la ciencia- **_termino de decir y los diversos círculos mágicos comenzaron a girar velozmente para luego contraerse y desaparecer por completo la esfera celeste, además curiosamente todos los daños sobre el castillo se fueron junto a la misma esfera celeste._

_Volviendo a su forma humana Marlon dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa e indecisa._

**-¿Que…acaba…de…pasar?- **_al mismo tiempo que decía eso miraba un poco confuso a la princesa de los vampiros quien parecía igual de confundida, tal parecía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo…Aunque el cínico príncipe de los lobos no se atrevía a decirlo._

**-¿Esa era….la voz de…..Onii…chan….?- **_pregunto mientras que por primera vez en algunos años su rostro reflejaba las emociones que inundaban su ser. Emoción, confusión, esperanza e impaciencia._

_Luego de siglos de buscarlo habían escuchado su voz, aunque había cambiado un poco con los años, no había la menor duda de ello en ninguno de los dos, Zero les acababa de hablar, aunque ello no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera cercas si no lo habían percibido?._

_Aun más impactados estaban Katsushiro y Daisuke, el hechizo había fallado eso era un hecho, ellos habían intentado invocar los restos de Zero, pero algo diferente había aparecido y había tenido el poder y conocimiento para no solo detener un hechizo ancestral, sino que al mismo tiempo lo anulo limpia y completamente sin dejar el más mínimo rastro._

_Mientras aun intentaban entender la situación Daisuke, Katsu y Nere a quien habían dejado totalmente confundida la actitud de su jefe y la princesa vampiro, que estaban mirando por todas partes buscando a alguien, unos círculos mágicos aparecían justo donde había estado antes el agujero por donde Gray había sido golpeado por Marlon, además que la misma voz de la ultima parte del hechizo decía._

**-Me voy un tiempo y mira todo el escándalo que arman- **_Exclamo una figura que iba tomando forma conforme los círculos mágicos aparecían desde el piso hasta la cabeza y se iban juntando de justo a la mitad del mismo._

_Ante esto Daisuke impaciente como siempre transformaba ambos brazos en una especie de brazos demoniacos y gritaba -¡Identifícate, quien te has creído para interrumpir nuestros planes! - y al mismo tiempo que demostraba su falta de inteligencia y cortesía la figura se terminaba de formar._

_Mostraba un joven de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, además de traer una enorme gabardina blanca que hacia contraste, justo en su pecho traía un extraño emblema, parecía ser el emblema del reino de los sagrados conocimientos pero había sido alterado tenía más líneas de lo usual y un poco más largas._

_Este mismo dejando escapar una pequeña risa burlona ante la pregunta de Daisuke responde de forma indiferente._

**– Y eso que fuiste tú el que me intento llamar, aunque claro no aparecí como querían porque me llamaron al lugar equivocado, pero igual me presentare- **_dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, parecía que tenía las piernas un poco entumidas _**- Ah, hace tiempo que no puedo respirar un aire tan dulce…. Se me conoce como "Yagamine Zero"- **_y como previamente había esperado, eso causo reacciones bastante interesantes._

_Yamiko por un lado parecía que no podía mantenerse en pie y se cubría la boca con sus frágiles manos, por otro lado Daisuke y Katsu parecían ser los más afectados, por un lado los hechizos de Katsu, sus círculos de magia que tan meticulosamente había preparado comenzaban a desaparecer uno a uno, los brazos de Daisuke regresaban a la normalidad y caían a sus costados._

_En contraste a estas reacciones que usualmente tiene la gente cuando se encuentra con una persona que hacía mucho tiempo extrañaba como fue el caso de Yamiko, o las de Daisuke y Katsushiro, quienes se habían encontrado con la persona que habían buscado por siglos para conseguir sus recuerdos, había alguien que tenía una reacción muy pero muy diferente._

**-¡Zero!- **_gritaba Marlon mientras corría en su dirección, aunque no de una manera llena de alegría luego de ver a aquella persona con la que había compartido su infancia, no su rostro reflejaba otra emoción, y de hecho a unos metros de Zero, Marlon dio un salto durante el cual se transformo en un enorme lobo gris quien habría sus fauces y frente a Zero soltaba una poderosa descarga eléctrica._

_Ante esto y en contra de la creencia popular que es "Quítate del camino de un enorme y feroz lobo cuando te intente comer vivo", Zero hizo otra cosa, alzo su brazo derecho frente a Marlon y exclamo._

**–Railgun- **_dijo con esa voz fría que posee Zero, acto seguido y justo cuando el ataque de Marlon iba a golpearlo, Marlon salió despedido y paso justo a un lado de Nere quien no pudo si quiera reaccionar ante la velocidad de Marlon, ni mucho menos ante el poder de Zero._

_Luego de esto, y aun con algo de electricidad residual corriendo por el brazo de Zero este dijo_

**-Como siempre nunca cambias verdad, Marlon kun…Ah espera…Si cambiaste ahora que eres lobo…Espera…¿Eras lobo?-**_ decía Zero quien parecía un poco confundido…Bueno no realmente confundido pero mas bien algo sarcástico… Aunque había otra persona que por fin había reaccionado y también se dirigía a Zero._

_La hermosa princesa del reino vampírico Ayakashi Yamiko por fin había reaccionado, y corría con su velocidad inhumana hacia donde estaba su hermano. Antes de que cualquier presente se diera cuenta, Yagamine Zero tenía a la princesa colgada de su cuello y luchaba por no caerse dado que esta se había lanzado hacia él con toda su fuerza vampírica y la emoción junta._

**- Zero…Zero…– **_sollozaba Yamiko mientras levantaba su rostro hacia este, dejando ver algunas lágrimas que ya se escurrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, una expresión que no había demostrado nunca antes, un sentimiento que había descubierto gracias a la ausencia de este. Algo de lo cual no le perdonaría tan fácilmente._

_De un momento a otro la princesa vampírica lanzó a su gemelo en un golpe certero al estómago, haciéndole a este tener el mismo destino que el hombre lobo, la pared._

**- ¡Tonto, Idiota, Estúpido, Imbécil….!-**_Comenzó a enumerar la hermosa princesa de los vampiros para luego de agotar los sinónimos posibles y a su vez, continuo diciendo _**- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A DESAPARECER TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? –**_ le espetó en un estallido de cólera, mientras caminaba hacia este a paso humano, que para ella era lentamente. Mientras los ojos de todos los presentes se posaban en ella atónitos y mudos por su reacción, ni siquiera su preciosa y adorada hija la había visto así antes._

_Por su parte la enfurecida vampiresa susurraba incoherencia que solo los afinados oídos de los seres sobrenaturales podían captar(Y que no pondremos por respeto a todas esas personas que no conocen las malas palabras denominadas maldiciones[No de magia sino de las otras]), ya se encontraba un escaso metro de su gemelo._

**- Técnicamente no desaparecí, hice bum – **_trató de explicarle Zero con algo de sarcasmo, riendo divertido y malicioso pues sabía la reacción que provocaban sus palabras._

**- ¡NO ESTABAS ASI QUE ES LO MISMO! – **_gritó la princesa por lo bajo cuando ya estaba frente a Zero, dejando caer sus lágrimas de nuevo._** – Idiota…realmente eres un idiota…pero aun así– **_susurró otra vez imperceptible para los oídos humanos, _**– Estoy…feliz…realmente feliz de que volvieras - - Joo~, ¿eso significa que me extrañaste verdad? – **_susurró Zero macabramente en el oído de la princesa. Esta lo sujetó con ambas manos por su blanco cabello, cambiando la dirección de la cabeza de este para poder morderlo con fuerza, mientras sus mejillas se prendían aun más de un carmesí intenso, bebiendo insaciablemente de su hermano, ya eran muchos siglos de sólo beber de animales, y hubiera seguido así por el resto de su eterna vida._

_Ajeno al re encuentro que estos dos vampiros de cabellos blancos habían tenido, una nueva figura entraba por la puerta principal, justo a un lado de donde había quedado Zero_

**– Okaa-sama ya no hay helado… ¿are?- **_decía una joven vampiresa de ojos verde y cabello añil, no media mas del 1.40 de estatura y era bastante delgada, mientras veía a todos los nuevos invitados que tenia y no se había dado cuenta, más importante aun. Su "Okaa-sama" se estaba alimentando de una persona, desde que vivía con Yamiko nunca le había visto hacer eso, así que supuso que debía estar dormida._

**-Creo que otra vez estoy teniendo sueños raros…primero imagino ver a Gray filtrando con una chica que no conocía en el segundo piso…Y ahora imagino a Oka-tama comiendo tan cómodamente rodeada de gente rara - **_dijo la joven mientras se volvía a ir por donde había llegado como si no fuera real lo que había visto en esa sala._

_Ajeno a todo esto algunos minutos atrás, mientras Gray caía algunos pisos abajo para luego terminar justo en el enorme comedor otro "Combate" tenía lugar_

_Gray se enfrentaba a una enorme loba de color café oscuro, y estaba también transformado en un enorme lobo de color gris oscuro, algunos tonos más oscuro que Marlon además por su pelaje tenía algunas líneas café que parecían unas costuras._

**-No tenemos que hacer esto…- **_le decía Gray a la loba café mientras esta le atacaba con toda la intención de destruirle el cuello, de hecho parecía que intentaba atacar solo a los puntos vitales._

Saru no parecía escucharle

**– Lo has olvidado, ¡rompiste tu promesa!- **_le gritaba saru mientras regresaba a su forma humana al igual que gray. _**–Te estuve esperando…- **_continuaba diciendo saru mientras caía de rodillas…-_

_Gray ante esto se le acercaba para intentar consolarle_

**– Lo siento, pero se me hizo un poco tarde… no era tan fácil como pensé en ese entonces-**_ dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a saru _**–Cuando te fui a buscar ya no estabas… pensé que me habías olvidado – **_termino de decir Gray…._

**-Como si te pudiera olvidar…- **_respondió un poco indignada saru mientras volteaba a ver a Gray quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era similar a la de Marlon, solo que la de gray si era cálida _**– …idiota- **_dijo Saru antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de gray_

_Mientras comenzaba a recordar cómo había conocido a Dorian Magnus Gray, algunos siglos después de que la segunda gran guerra terminara, cuando el mundo se estaba re acomodando de nuevo._

* * *

Dios...Esa epoca cuando los vampiros y el romance vampirico molaba...xDDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6…**

**-Un asesino serial-**  
**-Una loba salvaje-**  
**-Una vampira domesticando demonios-**

_Tiempo…conforme avanza implacable sobre las criaturas vivientes, la gente vive, la gente muere, las personas se conocen, las personas se enamoran, las personas se pelean….. aunque para los inmortales el tiempo es algo sin sentido que les es indiferente._

_Para los humanos normales es su peor enemigo, les arrebata la vida lentamente, solo les espera una muerte lenta y en agonía mientras ven a sus seres queridos perecer antes de ellos._

_Algún tiempo después de que la segunda gran guerra terminara una vez más los reinos tenían que re establecerse, en el reino de la cruel inhumanidad y en el de los sagrados conocimientos no tuvieron mayores problemas con esto._

_Por otro lado el reino de la sagrada paz tenía un problema… aunque las personas "Normales" se habían organizado relativamente rápido los clanes de lobos…. Digamos que no todos estaban de acuerdo con este orden, muchos se habían vuelto más salvajes, y ya no aceptaban las ordenes de los "Humanos", por ello los grandes bosques se volvían tierra de nadie, dominada por los lobos mediante de crudas peleas._

_Al final el gobierno decidió dejar a su suerte a esos clanes, y hacían como que no existían, en su mayoría los clanes se aislaban en tierra de nadie y solo tenían un problema con un clan particularmente violento, el Clan Argento liderado por los lobos más violentos, ni siquiera poseían habilidades especiales pero eran de sangre noble, y peor aún, ese clan se había situado cercas de la capital, en los bosques emblema del reino de la sagrada paz._

_Mientras en esa misma capital del reino de la sagrada paz un joven de cabello blanco estaba escondiéndose entre la basura._

**-¿Le han visto?- **_preguntaba un oficial de la policía a los ciudadanos mientras mostraban una foto de un joven con una bata de laboratorio, tenia un aspecto bastante malogrado, como que no le interesaba su forma de vestir…_

**-Creo que le vi unos días atrás, me parece que había dicho ser un investigador…-**_respondía un transeúnte algo confundido, dado que no era normal que en un reino lleno de paz la gente buscara tan ávidamente a una persona…_

**-¡Ja!, un investigador…claro….-**_dijo en tono de burla el oficial intentando no soltar una risa burlona…Sin mucho éxito, después de todo su objetivo al parecer tenia un sentido del humor algo…Raro…_

_El transeúnte un poco confundido pregunto _**-¿Que hizo?- **_pues por la apariencia del joven peli blanco no parecía peligroso, era una foto de alguien de apariencia calmada y serena después de todo._

_El oficial un poco pensativo se acerco un poco al transeúnte y le dijo en voz baja_** –Esto es secreto y se supone que no debe divulgarse…pero are una excepción..Se llama "Dorian Magnus Gray" se cree que asesino a todas las personas que tenían algún tipo de contacto con él, desde sus subordinados hasta sus familiares, todos fueron encontrados muertos con costuras por todo el cuerpo como si hubiera intentado ocultar sus actos- **_dijo para luego dejar traumado al transeúnte, luego de un silencio incomodo siguió diciendo _**–Asegúrate de que todos lo sepan, pero por mí no te enteraste…- **_luego de decir eso siguió preguntando por si alguien había visto a Gray._

_Escondido, Gray había podido escuchar todo, tan rápido se habían dado cuenta de que había sido el… no tenía más opciones, debía escapar pero estando en medio de la capital tenia bosques rodeándole, en el peor de los casos se encontraría con algún clan de lobos que aun no se hubieran "Civilizado" del todo._

_Pero aun así la prisión nunca le había parecido particularmente agradable a Gray, por lo que se interno en los bosques dejando de tras de sí la ciudad que no entendía su gran inteligencia, la ciudad que nunca le permitió desarrollar todo su cerebro._

_Eso fue el final de la vida mortal de Gray, quizá de haberlo sabido igual hubiera entrado al bosque, pero no hubiera terminado igual._

_Mientras avanzaba por el espeso bosque comenzó a oír respiraciones pesadas por todas partes, decidió ignorarlas, sabía que no podía permanecer mucho por esos lares, después de todo el clan argento era conocido por no dejar vivos a aquellos que les desafiaran, cuando comprobó que estaba siendo seguido de entre su ropa saco un par de filosos bisturís._

_Ante este acto que la loba líder del clan argento tomo como una provocación, esta salto justo frente a Gray y le examino algunos segundos antes de lanzarse intentando buscar la yugular, aunque antes de desgarrar el indefenso cuerpo de gray y encajarle sus enormes colmillos en uno de sus hombros vio algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver._

_Su presa no mostraba miedo alguno, de hecho sus ojos brillaban como si vieran algo de una belleza incalculable, antes de que la feroz loba le callera encima Gray dijo _**–Que hermosa…- **_al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus filosos bisturís al suelo, unos segundos después antes de perder el conocimiento acaricio la cabeza de la loba para caer desmayado por la enorme pérdida de sangre._

_Ante esto, la loba se alejaba viendo al primer "Humano" que no le temía lo más mínimo, ni siquiera intento atacarle, la líder de los argento estaba confundida, ese humano le había confundido, no debía ser un humano ordinario, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba que no percibió la llegada de una vampiresa que veía muy interesada el espectáculo._

**-Ahora sí que la hiciste, acabas de matar a tu primer admirador…- **_decía la vampiresa mientras se acercaba al cuerpo moribundo de Gray, sin mostrar mucho temor ante la loba orgullosa que parecía intentar defender su presa…Algo confundida por la presa aun.._

_Un poco sorprendida por esto la vampiresa entendió el mensaje y se sentó en un tronco que estaba cercas _**– No intento robarte tu comida…o mejor dicho, a tu novio- **_dijo entre risas ante el particular comportamiento de la loba._

_Esta vampiresa había sentido un interés por ese clan que no podía ser detenido por nadie y llevaba algunos meses frecuentando a la líder intentando razonar con ella, aunque nunca había visto un solo vestigio de rasgos "Humanos" en la líder, de vez en cuando los notaba entre sus subordinados y una o dos veces algunos abandonaban el clan para vivir como humanos, pero la líder era la única constante…o había sido la única constante, justo ahora por fin había demostrado vestigios humanos y fue una gran ironía que un asesino serial fuera el detonante. Dorian Magnus Gray, una de las pocas manchas en el pulcro historial del reino de la sagrada paz._

_Mientras la vampiresa pensaba en lo interesante que se habían tornado las cosas, la loba caminaba en círculos viendo como el cuerpo de gray seguía desangrándose, sabía que a este ritmo el humano moriría irremediablemente y posiblemente la vampiresa a la que aun no había podido derrotar desde que había llegado a los bosques debía tener alguna idea de cómo salvarle._

_Así haciendo a un lado su orgullo por primera vez uso el lenguaje humano, y para la sorpresa de la vampiresa su voz no era ruda como ella había pensado, era un poco dulce, y las primeras palabras que dijo fueron _**–Dijiste que te llamabas Nere verdad…. ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?- **_dijo la loba mientras tomaba una postura menos…agresiva a la espera de una respuesta._

_La impactada vampira quien de hecho pensaba que la loba no podía hablar…Nere planeaba domesticarla de hecho, pero dejando eso de lado, respondió casi de inmediato _**–Pues con tanta sangre perdida sus días mortales terminaron…si lo quieres salvar tendrás que volverlo un lobo- **_dijo mientras se paraba, no esperaba que la loba le hiciera caso._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la loba tomaba forma humana mostrando un cuerpo más delicado vestía las ropas ceremoniales del clan de los lobos, luego de terminar su transformación se acerco al cuerpo mal trecho de gray, ella había escuchado de muchos métodos para crear lobos, pero solo recordaba uno, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre el rostro del maltrecho Gray._

_Nere estaba sorprendida, no creía que realmente lo fuera a hacer, pero justo ahora tenían otro problema, la transformación en lobo era de las más violentas y más aun si un noble te transformaba, además como la vida de Gray estaba en riesgo no sería una transformación normal._

_Así que quitando del camino a la loba saco unas cuerdas y ato a Gray mientras este comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de convulsiones, al mismo tiempo le pregunto a la loba _**-¿Tienes nombre?- **_puesto que no podía seguir hablándole sin saberlo._

_Esta se quedo un tiempo pensativa para luego responder _**– En el Clan Argento no los usamos, los demás solo me decían "Líder"- **_respondió un poco apenada la joven líder de los lobos._

_Ante esto Nere sonrió, al parecer vería el nacimiento de dos nuevos lobos, no solo el del Gray sino el renacimiento de la líder del clan Argento _**– Desde hoy te llamaras Sarubella Argento- **_dijo y luego alzo el cuerpo atado de gray para llevárselo._

**-¿A dónde lo llevas?- **_pregunto saru mientras intentaba correr tras Nere, no estaba acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, después de todo nunca lo había usado._

**-No podemos quedarnos aquí, este pequeño es perseguido por el reino de la sagrada paz, vamos a mi refugio- **_respondió Nere mientras reducía la velocidad, meses de carreras a alta velocidad escapando de la loba, y ahora tenían que correr despacio…eso si que era un chiste._

_Ya en el refugio de Nere dejaban atado a gray a una cama mientras este seguía convulsionando mientras sus heridas cerraban y otras se habría, sin duda seria un poderoso lobo, pero por ahora tendría que sufrir un rato._

**-Du…durara mucho su…su…sufrimiento?- **_pregunto una inquieta saru, y para sorpresa de Nere, siempre pensó que ella sería un poco más agresiva y justo ahora parecía una damisela en problemas._

_Luego de pensar en todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre transformaciones de humano en lobo respondió _**– No tengo la más mínima o remota idea…-**_al decir eso vio como la preocupación se trazaba por todo el rostro de saru, por lo que agrego _**–Pero con un método tan…"gentil" no creo que le importe mucho- **aunque eso si bien quito la preocupación del rostro de saru, ahora la cara de saru se teñía de rojo, otro fallo pero a la vez interesante desde el punto de vista de Nere.

_Y así, fue como nacieron dos nuevos lobos, Sarubella Argento y Dorian Magnus Gray._

_Un encuentro predeterminado, o simple suerte, la verdad poco importa, de este modo un asesino se volvió más sociable o por lo menos dejo de matar a todos, y al mismo tiempo la legendaria leyenda de los lobos Argento como el único clan que nunca usaba sus formas humanas llego a su fin._

_En parte gracias a Yagami Nere, pero esto solo fue el principio de la historia de estos dos, puesto que el destino no siempre es bueno con las personas._


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7…**

**- El precio de la unión -**  
**- Separación -**  
**- Un lobo solitario –**

_¿De dónde procede esta búsqueda?  
Esta necesidad de entender los misterios de la vida, si las preguntas más simples nunca encontraran una respuesta. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es el alma? ¿Por qué soñamos? Quizá sería mejor no buscar nada, no anhelar.. Pero la naturaleza humana no es así, no lo es el corazón. No es por eso que estamos aquí. Luchamos por cambiar el mundo, soñamos con la esperanza, sin saber a quién conoceremos por el camino. ¿Qué desconocido nos cogerá de la mano, nos cautivará el corazón y compartirá el dolor y el esfuerzo?  
Soñamos con la esperanza, soñamos con el cambio. El fuego, el amor, la muerte.. Hasta que el sueño se hace realidad y llega un día en que la respuesta a esa búsqueda de la necesidad de resolver los misterios de la vida por fin aparece y se hace visible como la luz del nuevo amanecer.  
Tanto esfuerzo, tanta lucha por encontrar un significado, un objetivo y al final solo se encuentra dentro de cada uno de nosotros. En nuestra experiencia compartida de lo fantástico y lo humano. Es nuestra simple necesidad humana de encontrar a alguien, un parecido, de conectar con esa persona y de saber en nuestro corazón... que no estamos solos._

_Han pasado tres meses desde que Dorian Magnus Gray se unió a los hombre lobo y renació como uno, conforme logro controlar la transformación también descubrió que había adquirido una habilidad súper natural, y bajo el entrenamiento de Nere aprendió a controlarla._

_Saru ya estaba más acostumbrada al cuerpo humano, al igual que Gray se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de lobo, pero saru aun no quería abandonar los bosques donde se había criado, esos mismos bosques que ahora tenían un significado diferente para ella._

_Como una loba del clan Argento solo los veía como un sitio perfecto desde donde asechar a sus presas, pero con su forma humana había aprendido a apreciar la belleza del bosque, pero en los últimos meses su clan había decidido no poner un nuevo líder, ningún lobo podría llenar el hueco de Saru, nadie poseía esa fuerza y ese instinto tan desarrollado._

_Por lo mismo de vez en cuando uno o dos lobos iban a pedirle consejo aunque ella había elegido no regresar a su forma de loba, temía que si se transformaba sus nuevos sentimientos desaparecerían junto a los recuerdos de los últimos tres meses._

_Por supuesto esto no lo sabía Gray, Saru solo se lo dijo a Nere, con la cual había ganado más confianza, después de todo ella le enseño todo sobre cómo debía comportarse entre los humanos, Gray no era de mucha ayuda en ese tipo de temas y menos desde que se había vuelto un lobo._

_Así habían pasado los últimos meses, cada semana Nere tenía que ir a la ciudad por comida y demás cosas pues la vida de tres personas en mitad de un bosque lleno de lobos no era precisamente fácil._

_Lo que no sabían era que los problemas se les venían encima, la desaparición de la líder del Clan Argento no había pasado desapercibida ante los líderes de la capital del Reino de la Sagrada Paz._

_Una oportunidad como esta no la tendrían muy seguido así que habían estado organizando un grupo de avanzada para limpiar el bosque de esos "Salvajes" como ellos les llamaban al Clan Argento._

_De hecho una reunión secreta se estaba llevando a cabo en la capital, en uno de los edificios más altos, una junta secreta donde no más de diez personas estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda y trataban de organizarse._

_Uno de ellos exclamo enojado _**-Debemos darnos prisa o su líder podría volver- **_mientras veía como los demás no paraban de sugerir esperar a ver qué pasaba._

_Ante esto el que tenia a un lado, un militar con muchas medallas sobre su ropa respondió _**– Atacar a ese clan sin tener información es suicidio, si resulta que su líder solo esta escondiéndose, nos masacraran nomás entrando al bosque – **_dijo casi sin alzar la voz, se notaba que era un militar experimentado_

_En cambio en el lugar más ostentoso de las diez sillas de esa mesa redonda el presidente de la capital tenía otro plan en mente, sin importarle la opinión del militar dijo _**– Mañana enviaremos a todas nuestras tropas, escuche que el nuevo dirigente del Reino de la Sagrada Paz vendrá a la capital….y también escuche que es un lobo, no podemos recibirlo a la ciudad cuando ni siquiera podemos contener a los Argento- **_termino de decir mientras todos se quedaban petrificados al escucharle decir el nombre de ese Clan._

_Hasta ahora los medios los retrataban como "Lobos Rebeldes", nadie sabía que era uno de los más antiguos clanes del Reino de la Sagrada Paz, después de todo si un clan tan antiguo no dejaba los viejos métodos sería un mal ejemplo para los lobos normales._

_Como todos los presentes estaban demasiado ocupados en la discusión de cómo organizar las tropas no se dieron cuenta de que había una figura extra en las sombras, un peli gris que se había colado en la reunión y que parecía disfrutar de la preocupación de estos nobles._

_Luego de que la reunión termino este invitado no deseado desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Como si nunca hubiera estado…_

_A la mañana siguiente el inicio de la "Limpieza" del bosque no se dejo esperar, los lobos al sentir al enorme ejercito intentaron detenerlo pero su poder ofensivo no era el mismo sin la dirección de su líder, y eran atrapados y enjaulados._

_Los sobrevivientes no tenían muchas opciones salvo retirarse, y como el bosque siempre había sido su único hogar y no querían abandonarlo solo tenían una opción para escapar, a donde estaba su líder Sarubella Argento._

_Luego de informarle la situación Saru no sabía qué hacer, pelear o escapar…_

_Luego pensar en silencio por algunos minutos dijo _**-¿Pero que se supone que haga?- **_al parecer la feroz loba que en otra era hubiera soltado un gran aullido y se hubiera lanzado a la pelea estaba teniendo problemas al decidirse._

_Al comprender Gray que posiblemente fuera su culpa el problema de Saru no se lo pensó mucho antes de decir _**– ¡Pelearemos!, si ellos quieren pelea, entonces eso le daremos- **_y al mismo tiempo que decía sus precipitadas palabras transformaba sus manos en garras._

_Quizá en una situación normal sería la mejor opción, pero Gray no entendía su situación, cosa que Nere le aclaro diciendo _**– Gray, eres un criminal buscado por ellos, si te ven ahora con el clan Argento solo les traerás más problemas – **_decía Nere mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo._

**-¡Entonces escapemos!- **_respondió sin pensar Saru, ante lo cual los demás lobos solo soltaron un pequeño aullido de tristeza ante la idea de que su Líder los abandonara a su suerte._

_Luego de buscar un tiempo Nere por fin saco un mapa que le arrojo a Gray diciendo _**– Este mapa te llevara a la capital del Reino de la Cruel Inhumanidad, por estas fechas la nueva princesa de los vampiros estará buscando caballeros, si te logras convertir en uno tus crimines aquí serian perdonados –**_termino de decir Nere mientras alzaba todas las cosas que había sacado._

_Ante la tentadora idea Gray no pudo evitar ojear el mapa, pero al ver la distancia comprendió que le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar, aunque Saru organizara una defensa nunca podría regresar a tiempo _**– ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría volverme un caballero?- **_pregunto el indeciso Gray._

**-Unos siglos supongo, si tienes suerte, después de todo, tus oponentes serian vampiros de sangre noble- **_respondió Nere de forma fría._

_Saru quien había estado pensativa todo este tiempo dijo tartamudeando _**– D…deb…deberías ir…así al menos est…. estarías a salvo….y….yo debo quedarme c…con mi…g…g….gente- **_decía mientras intentaba no ver a Gray, pues sabía que no podría soportar verlo sin rogarle que se quedara._

_Gray quien no lograba decidir si ir o no al final de un silencio que destruiría los nervios de cualquier persona normal dijo _**– Saru… mi apreciada saru…escucha, ¿me esperarías si me voy a convertirme en caballero para poder vivir junto a ti sin problemas? – **_mientras decía eso intento acercársele pero un lobo le corto el paso, de inmediato supo que sería mejor no forzar la respuesta por lo que regreso a donde estaba antes._

_De la boca de Saru solo salieron unas cuantas palabras _**– T…te…..es…es….pe….ra….re solo….promete…..no…olvi….darme….- **_luego de eso saru salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, con Nere y todos los lobos detrás de ella._

_Gray casi de inmediato se transformo en lobo para salir corriendo tan rápido como pudo, dejando de tras de sí al Reino de la Sagrada Paz, es irónico que lo que más fuera a extrañar era lo que siempre había deseado diseccionar pero al mismo tiempo, la única cosa que jamás se atrevería a abrir, una Loba… o mejor dicho, su primer amor….Sarubella Argento._

_Ajeno a los pensamientos complicados de Gray, Saru y Nere estaban frente al ejército privado de la capital, estaban superados en número y totalmente rodeados, con Saru en su forma humana nunca podrían ganar._

_Así que ante esta perspectiva y con el deseo de volverse a encontrar a Gray Saru se transformo en su forma de Loba, aunque esta era un poco diferente a la anterior, ahora se sentía más fuerte, y no solo eso, también sentía que podía analizar más calmada la situación, antes solo atacaba lo que se movía, pero justo ahora estaba relativamente calmada._

_Ante esto el presidente de la capital (Que fue de espectador pensando que no se encontraría con la líder del clan argento) no podía creer que la líder del clan hubiera tomado forma humana, no era normal y peor aún, la tenia justo frente a él._

**-¡Todos ataquen, alejen esa cosa de mi! - **_gritaba el histérico presidente de la capital ante la idea de que podría morir considerando que tenía enfrente a uno de los lobos más peligrosos de todo el bosque._

_Aunque los soldados fueron detenidos por un muro de fuego que pareció salir de la nada _**– Me temo que no le puedo permitir atacar a mi muy tierna subordinada – **_exclamo Nere mientras las llamas comenzaban a alejar a los soldados._

_Mientras los soldados se alejaban uno de los lobos enjaulados exclamo _**– ¿Porque la vampiro nos ayuda?- **_claro esto no escapo de los oídos de los soldados quienes de por sí ya estaban demasiado preocupados por Saru en su forma de Loba que seguía asechándolos._

_Ante la sorpresa del fuego el ahora más histérico presidente dijo _**– Y quien te crees que eres para intervenir en esto…vampiro- **_Lo cual seria una pregunta muy lógica en situaciones normales…cosa que no era esta situación._

_Luego bajando desde uno de los arboles la figura del peli gris con una muy notoria sonrisa falsa decía _**– Pues ella es mi "Caballero", lo que la convierte en su superior, y si ella dice que esta loba- **_dijo apuntando a saru _**– es su subordinada, eso convierte a todo el Clan Argento en sus superiores…-**_termino de decir entre risas el peli gris._

**-Un caballero…eso solo los príncipes y dirigentes de los países lo pueden tener….no serás…- **_decía el presidente quien ahora le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "Trauma"._

**-Akashiya Marlon, el nuevo dirigente del Reino de la Sagrada Paz….lo que me convierte en el dueño de todo y me da el derecho de hacer lo que se me viene en gana, como por ejemplo….librar y darle estas tierras al Clan Argento considerando que su Líder ahora es una de mis Caballeros- **_y con estas irresponsables palabras, de las cuales Marlon no midió sus consecuencias. El irresponsable lobo se consiguió a su nueva "Caballero" Sarubella Argento, y también un poderoso ejército de lobos a su disposición._

_Aunque en el proceso la capital del Reino de la Sagrada Paz tuvo que ser cambiada de lugar… al parecer el Clan Argento Reclamo la ciudad para entrenar a sus lobos en peleas y también construyeron un coliseo (Idea de Nere) para que sus miembros no extrañaran su lado salvaje._


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8…  
- El destino de uno-  
- El destino de todos-  
-¿Quien elige el destino?-**

_Nosotros no elegimos nuestro destino, él nos elige. Y la gente que nos conocía... no pueden comprender hasta qué punto esto nos ah cambiado. No pueden comprender cuánto pierdes al fallar. No pueden comprender que eres una herramienta precisa, y que la suerte de la vida reposa en tus manos. Un héroe aprende rápidamente quién puede llegar a entender esto... y quien es simplemente una piedra en el camino._

_Pero, ¿quienes además de los heraldos elegidos para soportar esta carga podrían entenderlo?_

_Nuestra historia una vez más se centrara en el presente, Gray y Saru luego de discutir un tiempo y compartir sus recuerdos del pasado por fin se calmaron._

_La joven de ojos verdes y cabello añil a quien, a falta de nombre le diremos Mira-chan en lo que la presentan, ella por su lado consiguió su premio de helado luego de buscar en un compartimiento secreto entre algunos kimonos de su Okaa-sama, por lo que se fue a su cuarto a comerlo._

_Pero dejando de lado a estos personajes de poca importancia, y a mira-chan que come helado fuera de la hora del postre, volveremos con nuestros protagonistas…y algunos metidos._

_Zero aun abrazando a Yamiko mientras ella no dejaba de tomar de su sangre implacablemente, Zero intentaba mantener la razón, cuando se materializo en este plano lo primero que sintió fueron esas dos esencias que llevaban acosando tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo en el abismo sirvió para incrementar su auto control de manera increíble._

_Pero en segundos Yamiko, la única persona a la que había extrañado estaba destrozando cada fibra de su ser, luchaba por no dejarse llevar, justo donde estaba, por fin luego de algunos segundos Yamiko había dejado de tomar de su sangre, y ahora tenía su rostro justo enfrente _**- no me volveré a ir…- **_le dijo en un intento de refrenar sus instintos para luego recostar la cabeza de Yamiko contra uno de sus hombros._

_Luego de pensar sobre cómo hablar un impaciente Katsu se comenzaba a acercar a donde estaba Zero y Yamiko en el piso, cuando estuvo a un metro de ellos comenzó a decir -_**Amm….Zero…. supongo que tienes una idea de porque te llamamos…soy Kagamine Katsu…- **_justo a mitad de su nombre una onda de choque sobresalto a todos._

_Al parecer Daisu no tenía tanta educación como Katsu, aunque como casi todos estaban prestando atención a lo que sucedía se sorprendieron cuando la onda de choque no les hizo nada, ¿Cual era la intención de Daisuke ?_

**– No se molesten en preocuparse de eso, fue diseñado para que solo le afectara a una persona…-**_decía Daisu mientras guardaba algo entre su ropa, un objeto cilíndrico, la onda debió provenir de esa cosa._

_Zero al ver que nadie parecía ser afectado volteo a ver a Yamiko y ahora estaba durmiendo, al parecer esa cosa era alguna clase de magia comprimida diseñada para dejar fuera de combate a Yamiko, por lo que, recostando a Yamiko sobre el suelo y dejándole a modo de almohada su blanca gabardina._

_Zero se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Daisuke y a unos metros de él, exclamo con su fría y punzante voz _**– Lo diré en palabras que hasta ustedes puedan entender…- **_mientras comenzó a hablar algunos círculos mágicos empezaron a aparecer girando, en su mayoría apuntando a Daisuke y Katsu, aunque uno o dos le apuntaban como por "Accidente" a Marlon _**-… Lo que ustedes buscan fue destruido por Byakuya, y pues….el abismo es malo para la memoria como supondrán así que…-**_ continuo diciendo mientras alzo ambas manos y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo para luego dirigirse a los círculos mágicos_**- si no se retiran podría irles muy pero muy mal…- **_junto a sus palabras los círculos dejaron de girar y estaban listos para ser disparados contra esos dos… La presión causada por la energía liberada de Zero y Daisuke había dejado paralizados a Marlon y Nere. Por muy sangre pura que fuera Marlon cuando dos energías así chocan frente a ti te dejan en shock un tiempo._

_Aunque Katsu parecía un poco preocupado por los posibles ataques, Daisuke parecía no sorprenderle y de hecho ni le tomo importancia, y con uno de sus demoniacos brazos destruyo un círculo mágico que le estorbaba para ver _**– Eso puedes repetirlo hasta que alguien te crea, por mi no hay problema en pelear aquí… pero ambos sabemos que en tu actual condición perderás….chico del abismo-**_ dijo en tono desafiante Daisuke, y en parte tenía razón, la magia que uso Zero para regresar le debería quitar mucha energía, a pesar de aprovecharse del truco de Daisuke, además su cuerpo aun no era estable, como se pusiera a gastar tanta energía podría terminar de regreso en el abismo._

_Zero estaba en un aprieto, podía deducir más o menos de que iban las habilidades de Daisuke, pero en su actual estado sería muy problemático, aunque lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperaba._

_Un rayo de energía salió disparado justo en medio de Zero y Daisuke, ¿el origen?, un círculo de magia de Katsu _**– Me temo que no puedo permitirte que te aproveches de la situación, no te lo permitiré ni yo ni "La Orden de los…- **_decía mientras aparecían círculos mágicos alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque el nombre de su orden no lo logro decir puesto que Daisuke le dio un golpe en el estomago que a su vez fue frenado por uno de los círculos mágicos, pero igual Katsu salió despedido por los aires, momento en el que Daisuke decía airoso _**– Si lo había olvidado… ¿Pero no eras el ultimo que aun vivía de tu orden?… ah cierto todos fueron asesinados por un misterioso guerrero de cabellos y ojos azules- **_mientras hablaba caminaba en dirección hacia la ventana por la que previamente habían entrado._

_Justo frente a la ventana alzo una de sus demoniacas manos y la ventana una vez más se partió en pedazos, luego volteando y mirando fijamente a Zero le dijo con un muy notorio tono de amenaza _**- Puedes correr muy lejos y borrar tus huellas. Pero recuerda, no posees ni la voluntad ni la astucia para escapar al destino. El mundo no es pequeño. Tú lo eres. Y el destino te persigue, donde quiera que te encuentres.- **_luego dejando sus palabras resonando salto en dirección a la barrera que sellaba al castillo, la que con mucho esfuerzo habían construido._

_Pero para Daisuke no era más que una hoja de papel, de un solo golpe la rompió en miles de pedazos antes de perderse en el horizonte._

_Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono que una vez más le falta una pared, los demás por fin reaccionaban, luego de que la presión se fuera junto a Daisuke, aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Katsu quien estaba saliendo del agujero que dejo por el golpe que le mando a volar._

_Luego de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a donde estaba Zero pregunto _**- Ahora que se fue ese ingrato…¿Podrías explicar cómo demonios sigues con vida?- **_y nadie lo podía culpar, después de todo para el mundo era un hecho que Yagamine Zero estaba muerto._

_Aunque Zero no mostro sorpresa ante esta pregunta, el también se lo pregunto un tiempo y no podía esperar que los demás preguntaran menos, aunque no planeaba responder eso…aun _**–Primero lo más importante- **_y acto seguido se dirigió a donde había dejado descansando a Yamiko, luego de cargarla con delicadeza, unos círculos mágicos aparecieron en el sitio donde estaba su gabardina doblada, iguales a los que se mostraron antes de que Zero apareciera, y al igual que en esa ocasión algo apareció de la nada._

_Una cama, hechizos que parecían desafiar a la muerte misma trayendo a este mundo a Zero, y él lo acababa de usar para aparecer una cama, bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos._

_Luego de aparecer este tan útil y reconfortante mueble Zero recostó a Yamiko en el, hacía tiempo que no la veía dormir, algunos siglos, pero cuando se es inmortal los recuerdos tienen a ser eternos también, pero luego de tanto tiempo se sorprendía de que siguiera durmiendo igual, no quería tener que despertarle pero lo que iba a decir también le incumbía a la hermosa princesa._

_Así que poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre el rostro de la bella durmiente dijo _**-Despierta…- **_aunque ella parecía muy tranquila y dormía plácidamente, era casi un crimen tener que traerla de regreso al mundo real para darle malas noticias._


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 …**  
**- La verdad detrás de todas las verdades-**  
**- La verdad tras el abismo-**  
**- ¿Cuál es la verdad?-**

_Puedes correr muy lejos y borrar tus huellas. Pero, ¿Has escapado realmente? ¿Puedes llegar a escapar algún día? O quizá es verdad que no posees ni la voluntad ni la astucia para escapar al destino. Pero el mundo no es pequeño. Tú lo eres. Y el destino te persigue, donde quiera que te encuentres._

_Luego de haber escapado del castillo de la princesa de todos los vampiros, el peli azul se dirigía a una montaña, que sin duda al verla de cercas te daban ganas de dar la vuelta y volver por donde viniste, era una montaña rodeada eternamente de nubes de tormenta y un aura tan oscura que los limites del territorio de la montaña no eran marcados por señalamientos, eran marcados por la tierra muerta, las plantas marchitas y uno que otro animal que por accidente pasaba al terreno de la montaña._

_Luego de unos minutos de viaje para el peli azul por fin entro en una de las cuevas que estaban en la montaña, incluso aquellos que lograran llegar hasta aquí se encontrarían con un complejo laberinto lleno de trampas con una oscura presión aplastándoles, en este sitio aquellos que no están preparados se vuelven locos, la maldad los aplasta y en el mejor de los casos solo se transforman en demonios, en esta montaña la muerte no existe, fue excluida por la maldad, de este modo aquellos que viajen a ese sitio no tendrán una escapatoria fácil._

_Y en el centro de esta peculiar atracción turística había una enorme sala con un trono justo en medio, y en este una figura estaba sentada, gracias a la escasa iluminación no se le distinguía el rostro, al ver al peli azul entrar le dijo _**– Veo que as regresado "Daisuke", espero que tu misión haiga sido un éxito- **_le dijo remarcando el nombre "Daisuke" como intentando molestarle._

_Aunque si surtió efecto esa curiosa artimaña del encapuchado_**– Por favor no uses ese asqueroso nombre – **_exclamaba el peli azul mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros al igual que su cabello _**– Si no fuera porque tú me lo dijiste nunca habría usado la forma de ese maldito perro – **_termino de decir el misterioso peli negro._

_Mientras estos dos hablaban se escucho el ruido del metal doblándose y una enorme jaula cayó del cielo justo a mitad de la sala, dentro estaba un enorme lobo de un color azul oscuro _**-¡ No se saldrán con la suya malditos monstruos!- **_decía el lobo mientras se transformaba en humano, revelando la figura de Daisuke con el logo del País de los sagrados conocimientos en sus ropas todas rasgadas._

_Aunque el hecho de que Daisuke hubiera logrado llevar su jaula hasta esa sala parecía no sorprender a ninguno de los otros dos y de hecho el peli negro hasta parecía divertirse de la actitud de Daisuke _**–Pero aun así no me descubrieron… mi estimada mascota- **_le respondió el peli negro para luego patear la jaula y mandarla a volar contra una de las paredes._

_El golpe había sido tan fuerte que la jaula estaba doblada atrapando entre el hierro a Daisuke y limitándole el movimiento _**– No te saldrás con la tuya…Yagamine…Sora- **_dijo Daisuke antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba bastante mal herido de no ser por su sangre pura y el estar en un sitio donde no hay muerte hace mucho tiempo habría muerto, a pesar de lo irónico que suene eso._

_Las risas de Sora no se hicieron esperar le hacía gracia el comportamiento de Daisuke _**– Si tan solo supiera lo cercas que estamos de lograr nuestros propósitos- **_y era cierto, si Daisuke supiera las verdaderas intenciones de Sora y su "Jefe" quizá intentaría escapar de esa montaña más seguido._

_Ahora cambiaremos de escena dejando de lado algunos capítulos a Sora y su misterioso líder que todos sabemos su verdadera identidad pero no lo diremos aun, volveremos al castillo de la princesa de los vampiros, Gray y Saru están de camino a la sala del trono donde estaban unos minutos atrás pero debieron tomar el camino largo gracias a que el agujero por donde vinieron había sido sellado, y por experiencia propia Gray sabia que el castillo debía tratarse con cuidado._

_Por otro lado, Mira-chan ya no estaba comiendo helado a escondidas, no porque es lo correcto, sino porque se le acabo el helado escondido y ahora gracias al azúcar extra que corría por su cuerpo no creía ver extrañas alucinaciones cuando volviera al cuarto del trono, aunque lo que estaba por ver nunca se lo esperaría._

_Zero seguía intentando despertar a Yamiko de su sueño, aunque no parecía tener mucha suerte pues esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente, de tiempo en tiempo se movía y parecía muy cómoda en la cama de Zero, de hecho abrazaba muy fuerte una de sus almohadas, aunque originalmente el blanco había sido Zero pero gracias a sus reflejos inhumanos se había salvado por centímetros de que su columna fuera partida en dos._

_Aunque los demás no parecían ser muy útiles dando sugerencias para despertar a la princesa durmiente, Marlon fue el único que se atrevió a sugerir algo, aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado _**- Por qué no la despiertas como todo buen príncipe, con un beso- **_a pesar de que la primera parte de la frase logro decirla con tono serio como si dijera algo importante, cuando dijo lo ultimo no pudo contenerse más y soltó una gran y estridente risa._

_Y aun para sorpresa de todos la gran y estridente risa de Marlon no fue suficiente para despertar a la princesa durmiente, ni el golpe que le dio Nere a Marlon por hacer ese tipo de bromas, o el grito de Marlon al recibir el golpe y mucho menos el suspiro que dio Katsu al escuchar eso, sin duda se estaría aburriendo de tener que esperar al despertar de una princesa, aunque Zero por otro lado estaba pensativo… y de pronto cuando por fin se volvió a mover no muchos se hubieran imaginado lo que haría…o quizá sí, Zero se acercaba peligrosa y lentamente al rostro de la princesa durmiente._

_Ante esta reacción el comentario de Marlon no se hizo esperar _**– Ese idiota no pensara hacerlo enserio…?- **_sin duda esta sería la primera vez Zero hacia caso a una sugerencia de Marlon, y valla que era una persona extraña para tener esa puntería al escoger a cual consejo hacer caso._

_Aunque posiblemente igual lo habría hecho aunque Marlon no lo hubiera dicho, unos centímetros menos y sus labios se unirían, parecía ser un crimen aprovecharse de que Yamiko seguía dormida, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, esa situación era un cliché considerando lo ocurrido, una princesa que dormía por un hechizo, un príncipe que había atravesado un largo viaje para encontrarle y ahora le estaba a punto de dar un beso para intentar despertarle del sueño que le aquejaba…_

_Oh lo hubiera sido de no ser por la llegada de una pequeña de cabello añil y ojos verdes que estaba entrando en la habitación _**– ¡Qu…qu….que…..crees….que….haces!- **_exclamaba la pequeña mientras le apuntaba con su mano derecha y unos segundos después un tornado salía disparado en contra de Zero mandándole a volar contra otra de las paredes._

_Zero estuvo a milímetros de lograr su cometido cuando el tornado le golpeo de lleno en el rostro, el control que tenia Mira era algo que se podía envidiar, el ataque no había tocado en lo más mínimo a Yamiko, junto al nuevo agujero en la pared por la puerta principal entraban Saru y Gray._

_Este último se sorprendió de lo diferente que estaba la sala del trono, no solo por la cama donde dormía Yamiko, sino por las corrientes de viento que manipulaba Mira, además del enorme agujero dejado por Sora cuando se fue _**– ¿Que paso aquí Mira?- **_pregunto gray a la pequeña._

_Esta al ver que ninguna de las cosas que había visto ese día habían sido alucinaciones también le disparo un tornado a Gray, aunque este respondió con otro y ambos se anularon _**– Como podías estar filtreando con esa chica, cuando Okaa-sama estaba a punto de perder su primer beso- **_dijo Mira en un tono donde se percibía un poco de molestia contra Gray por dejar a Yamiko sola cuando había tanta gente extraña rodeándole._

_Ante esto, Gray supuso que el único modo de enmendar su error seria darle una lección a Zero, posiblemente uno de los peores errores de su vida, si hubiera permanecido en la sala del trono quizá sabría porque, pero ahora iba a prenderlo del modo difícil _**– Te tomare prestado el poder Mira, Nere- **_dijo mientras se transformaba en lobo y era rodeado por viento en forma cónica, al mismo tiempo las llamas le envolvían formando un poderoso ataque de viento y fuego, pero al ponerle atención a Zero pudo percibir un gran poder emanando de él, así que intento copearlo para que de ese modo los ataques de Zero se negara con su propio poder, luego de concentrarse un poco por fin logro comprender la naturaleza de su poder. "Electricidad", no era una habilidad muy común pero aun así logro impregnar el cono de viento y fuego con electricidad, luego de eso salió corriendo a gran velocidad en contra de Zero._

_Por otro lado Zero quien aun intentaba salir del agujero vio como tan peligroso ataque se dirigía a él, pero aun tenía problemas para salir de ese agujero, con su condición actual eso realmente le iba a doler, pero el solo se había metido en ese problema, eso pasa cuando reconstruyes algo y lo haces más resistente, cuando por fin logro salir del agujero ya era tarde para esquivar por lo que tomando una piedra de la pared la arrojo al aire y dijo_** – Railgun – **_y junto a estas palabras con el dedo pulgar la arrojo contra Gray, esta salió despedida a gran velocidad y súper cargada de electricidad no solo destruyendo el ataque combinado de tres elementos sino que también le mando a volar._

_Ajeno a todo esto Mira se la había pasado pensando en algo, si lo que vio unos minutos atrás no fue fruto de su hambre por helado eso significaba que cuando vio a Yamiko alimentándose del peli blanco eso también era real, si el peli blanco era tan importante como para que su apreciada Okaa-tama se alimentara de él…..aun que fuera así lo que había intentado hacer el peli blanco no podía ser perdonado._

_Claro que por estar pensando tanto no se dio cuenta de que el peli blanco ahora estaba parado justo frente a ella_**–¿Qu…que crees que haces?- **_dijo mientras intentaba disimular el susto que le acababan de dar._

_Zero por otro lado había extendido una de sus manos justo frente a Mira y unos círculos mágicos aparecieron y estos empezaron a formar una caja de regalo_**– Una disculpa por la posible mala impresión que te di- **_dijo Zero mientras le ofrecía el presente a Mira._

_Aunque ella por otro lado si bien si se sorprendió su respuesta no se hizo esperar_** – Si crees que puedes comprar mi silencio con algo tan banal estas equivocado, Ayakashi Miracle no es alguien que se deje sobornar tan fácil – **_exclamo Mira muy orgullosa de sí misma, aunque Zero no era alguien que se equivocara._

_Así que abriendo el regalo un suave y dulce olor fue atrapado por el olfato de Mira quien de inmediato lo busco, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la fuente era el regalo que Zero acababa de abrir _**– Una verdadera lástima, estos helados siempre han sido mis preferidos por su buen y dulce sabor - **_decía Zero mientras pasaba el helado frente a Mira._

_Quien cediendo ante la tentación tomo el helado y lo empezó a degustar mientras intentaba decir_**–"Estas perdonado"- **_aunque no era muy fácil lograr descifrar las palabras pues Mira devoraba rápidamente el helado._

_Ajeno a esto en la cama la bella durmiente por fin estaba despertando, el escándalo que había provocado la destrucción de su amado castillo fue la cura que le despertó del sueño_** - ¿qué paso? –**_ fue lo único que pudo articular la princesa de los vampiros cuando vio a Mira y Zero hablando, o al notar la ausencia del peli azul._

_El que había estado quieto todo el rato por fin se movió al ver el despertar de Yamiko y sus palabras fueron bastante directas_**– Bien ahora que la princesa despertó, podrías contarnos ¿qué demonios paso en la explosión de hace siglos donde moriste?- **_dijo Katsu despertando la curiosidad de todos._

_Ciertamente eso era uno de los mayores misterios del mundo, y la respuesta de Zero sería algo que todos deseaban saber, en especial Yamiko y Marlon, quienes eran los principales implicados, y ahora sin posibles excusas para aplazar el interrogatorio Zero respondió_** – En primer lugar, en contra de la creencia popular yo no morí ese día – **_dijo Zero dejando una mayor duda que la anterior, ¿Cómo es que alguien a pesar de ser sangre pura podía sobrevivir a eso?, en especial cuando ni siquiera tenía un control sobre sus habilidades súper naturales, ni siquiera tenía control sobre la magia._

_Sobrevivir a una explosión de esa magnitud es imposible aun para Zero, pero si es el caso,_

_¿Cómo es posible que este vivo y parado frente a todos?_


End file.
